


The Seagull Diarys

by pikajo14



Series: Diaries series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kitchen Sex, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Request Series. A collection of oneshots covering the first time of all of the canon couples of Dragon ball, in order of appearance in the series and more. No longer taking requests.





	1. Goku/Chichi 1

Goku didn’t know what he was doing as he set his new bride down on the bed of the house they were given. Chichi only giggled up at him, expecting him to know what to do next. He had no clue. He had only learned what a bride was hours ago. Now he had a wife, which he was still trying to process.

Chichi continued to look up at him. “Sooo…are you going to get underdressed?

Goku’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. He remembered all of the times Bulma had smacked him for walking around naked in front of girls. He wasn’t going to start that up again.

Chichi looked disappointed. “But Goku, that’s normal.”

“Not according to Bulma.” He said.

Chichi then gave him a very angry look. “What does Bulma know about you being naked?”

Goku cocked his head to the side. “She just told me that I couldn’t be naked in front of girls. I used to do that all of the time when it was just me and grandpa.”

Chichi rolled her eyes. “Goku married people can look at each other without clothes.”

“Really?” Goku asked, still not sure about what she was telling him.

“Yes, really.” Chichi was starting to get frustrated. “They also have sex.”

“What is sex?” He asked.

She almost fell off of the bed as he answered. She really couldn’t believe this. “Roshi is your master, and you don’t know what sex is?”

Goku shook his head. “No, is it some kind of training?”

Chichi was about to yell at him, when a brilliant idea struck her. “Yes, Goku, it is training.”

Goku looked at her with excitement. “Really?! What do we do to train then?”

Chichi giggled. “First.” She began to remove her dress. “We take our clothes off.”

As soon as those words were spoken, Goku started stripping. She was starting to understand her husband a little more. As the last piece of Goku’s clothes hit the ground, she couldn’t help but look over. He had definitely grown over the years. “Okay, Chichi, now what?” He asked with excitement. He hadn’t learned a new technique in ages, but frowned when he found that she was still dressed. “Chichi, I thought you wanted to get naked.” He couldn’t help but be blunt.

Chichi turned red. “I think I need some help.” She faked not being able to reach the back of her dress.

As expected, Goku walked over and began to mess with her dress, making it fall to the floor. Chichi giggled, then leaned up to kiss the side of his face.

Goku turned red, for some odd reason, he was starting to feel funny. “You’re still not done, Chichi.” His voice was lowered to a whisper, but he had no idea why. He watched as she undid her bra and it fell to the floor, exposing her breasts to him. “Chichi…” Certain parts of him were starting to rise as her underwear dropped to the floor, leaving her body completely visible to him. Chichi looked back over at him and noticed his response to her. At least she knew that he found her attractive. “Now what?” He asked, taking large breaths to keep himself calm. His mind at the moment was acting strange. It was almost as if there was a caged monkey inside of him and it wanted to get out desperately.

Chichi motioned for him to come over. “We’re going to start with some basic stuff before we get to complex training.” She said.

He let out a purring noise, making Chichi looked around for a second. They didn’t have a cat. She only shrugged and looked back up at him. His eyes were staring at her breasts. “Wha…?”

She grabbed his hand and moved it over to one of her breasts and his eyes went wide. It was like she was tempting that beast inside of him. “Go ahead. You can touch them if you want.”

He wanted to shake his head and run, but the beast was winning. Certain desires that he had never known were rising to the surface and it felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn’t indulge in them.

His other hand reached forward, without him thinking, touching the other breast that was in front of him. His natural inclination was to squeeze them, which made Chichi make the most wonderful noise. He wanted to hear it again. This time as he squeezed, he ran his thumbs over her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. He felt dazed as he moved his head forward, listening to her moans as the beast inside told him to start lapping at her breast. As soon as he closed himself over her nipple, her arms came around his head, holding him against her as his tongue moved. He heard his name over and over again with her cries, accompanied by a strange aroma. Whatever it was, it was heavenly. As he popped off of her breast something told him that they were far from done.

Chichi was red. “Oh, Goku.” Then for some odd reason, she moved away from him; sliding up the bed and closer to the pillows. Her legs spread open and that smell came rushing forth, making him growl low in his throat. She watched as he crawled towards her, but stopped, looking down at her womanhood, he let out a grunt before moving downward. Chichi had no time to react as he began to lap at her folds. Her hands grabbed onto the blankets as he tasted her, making her back arch against the mattress. Where had her husband learned something like this? She had never heard of doing this before.

Goku couldn’t help himself as he lapped at the wonderful flesh below him. Not only was the smell heavenly, but the taste was just as maddening. He was giving into his primal side, losing himself as he moved his tongue against a small nub. He smirked as he felt her legs tighten around his head. She had to like what he was doing.

“Goku!” He felt her body lock up under his tongue and chuckled as he pulled off of her. She was shaking as she came down from his lude actions. “I…I didn’t think you would do that…” She said, trying to breathe as he licked his lips.

Chichi looked over and could see how strained he was. His cock was begging for her to touch it. He looked over at her and down to it, telling her that he wanted it.

Slowly, she moved over and wrapped her hand around him. She didn’t expect it to feel this hard. Above her, she heard him purr again. She looked up at him. He had just tasted her, shouldn’t she return the favor? She moved forward, closing her eyes before she sent her tongue up his shaft. She heard him moan above her and smiled to herself as she continued to lick at him.

Goku couldn’t stop looking down at his wife as she sucked on him. He let out a growl when she put the whole thing in her mouth. He couldn’t help but move his forward. His mind was thinking of placing himself in a different hole though, besides, he wanted to hear her moans again.

He pulled himself free of her and looked down at her. “Lie down.”

She felt weak in her knees. This is what she wanted to see. His stare was slicing through her sending chills down her spine.

She moved quickly, going back to the laying on her back. In seconds, he was on her, settling himself between her legs. She felt herself start to pant as he pushed himself inside of her. Pain hit her as he filled her completely. Her arms wrapped around him as she waited for him to move.

Goku felt great, she was wrapped completely around him. It was so tight; he didn’t know if he would be able to move. He felt her begin to relax and made to move. He moaned into his ear as he began to pick up the pace. Her voice was getting louder as he thrust deep inside. He thought he was going to go crazy. How did this keep getting better? He felt her fingernails digging at his back as he moved faster. He licked at her neck, leaving a mark on the side.

She felt tighter around him, and he realized that she was cumming again. He heard his name over and over again as he continued to trust into that tight heat as it spasmed around him. Her back arched against the mattress as he leaned into her neck. “Mine.” With that he released himself. His body jolted as he came inside his wife. He continued to move his hips until he couldn’t do it anymore; collapsing on her moments later. She was still catching her breathe as he panted, rolling himself off of her and onto his back.

She giggled and came over to cuddle into his chest. “Oh, Goku, I love you.”

Goku was still dazed, but he could speak. “I love you too, Chichi.”

* * *

 

Kami House

“So how much you want to bet that they’re playing some board game?” Yamcha said, Bulma laughed.

“I don’t think Goku is _that_ stupid.” Krillin said.

“No student of mine would be blind to something like that.” Roshi said.

Bulma shook her head. “He didn’t know what a bride was. I seriously doubt that they’ll be having sex.”

“How much do you want to bet?” Krillin asked.

Bulma laughed there was no way that she was going to lose this. Goku wouldn’t know his way around a bedroom unless he thought he was training after all.

The End.


	2. Vegeta/Bulma 1

An angry sigh came from her lips. She was irritated. Yamcha was out with another woman. She had finally had it. If he wanted to make a fool out of someone, it wasn’t going to be her. He was going to have to settle for those floozies.

She walked into her lab and didn’t even bother to change her clothes. Her night had been ruined. When she had gotten to Yamcha’s house, she had found the little strumpet that he was spending all of his time with. She smacked him hard across the face. She hit him so hard that her hand still hurt.

She looked down at her work and wanted to sob. It wasn’t just the fact that she had been cheated on that had her down. It was the fact that everyone would be dead in a couple of years. She had been angry with Yamcha for not taking it too seriously. She had offered to help everyone, but only one person agreed.

She rolled her eyes. Vegeta, the arrogant, asshole prince that was now living with her, filled her mind. All he did was train, eat, and break the things she worked so hard on. He acted like a spoiled child at times and always seemed to bother her at the worst times.

“Woman!” She sighed. She should have expected him to come in here.

“What did you break now?” She snapped.

He smirked and she glared at him. “Your machine can’t handle me. It needs to be stronger.”

“It’s going to have to wait. I need to get this order out by midnight,” She lied. This project really wasn’t that important. She just really wanted him to go away.

His smirk fell into a frown. “Weren’t you supposed to be out with that beta male?”

She tensed up. “That’s none of your business!”

He continued to frown. “You know, lying to me isn’t a good idea.”

She glared at him. “Oh please, you can handle waiting till tomorrow.”

A growl came from his throat. “The power of a Super Saiyan will be needed for those androids.”

“And 12 hours of rest will not kill you.” She snapped getting really irritated.

He smirked again. “Do you want everyone to die?”

“Like you really care about them! You just want to get stronger so you can kill Goku!” She snapped. Her hands went to her hips as she walked towards him. “Like you could even get that far. There is no way that you will surpass, Goku!”

He growled. “You have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Are you calling me stupid?!” She shrieked back.

“What if I am?!” He snarled, getting in her face.

She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but she had reached forward and pulled Vegeta into a kiss. But once she started, she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t fight him, but this way she could take her anger out on him. He had to feel mortified.

At least she thought that was the case. Without warning, he started to kiss her back. His lips were frantic against hers as his arm came around her back and pulled her against him. She gasped as she felt his hard body against hers. It was almost as if she was up against a marble statue. Her tiny hands moved like they had a mind of their own, moving across his broad chest as he forced her mouth open with his tongue. His tongue danced with hers as his hands squeezed her ass. She let out a small moan as his tongue slid against hers aggressively. Her arms had started to slide up his strong, muscled chest and closer to his neck. She could not remember the last time she was kissed like this. Had she ever been kissed like this? Everything was so intense. She didn’t know if she could handle it.

But like all good things, his lips popped off of hers and she could hear him panting as she caught her breath. It had been so good that she forgot how to breathe.

She looked up at his face and realized who she had been kissing. He had recovered faster than she had and was now looking down at her with a slight twinge of red on his cheeks. She felt herself blush as she continued to catch her breath.

Suddenly everything had become awkward between them. Like they didn’t know what to do next. He was the last person that she would ever imagine being intimate with, yet she longed for more.

He only stared at her, almost as if he was waiting for her to make the next move. He wanted her to be the one that made the call on this.

She didn’t know what to do. What could she possibly do? Her heart was beating out of her chest. She would never get this chance again. It wasn’t like Vegeta would ever let her touch him again if she walked away.

“Vegeta…” His name fell from her lips and she couldn’t stop herself as she leaned into him again.

He responded quickly, going as far as to rip her clothes from her body. He needed this, she needed this. His gloved hands moved down her slender form driving her mad. She wanted to feel him. His skin was still hidden behind his armor and she wanted it to all to herself.

She shivered, his touch was cold. If only she could get him to remove those gloves.

He smirked into the kiss; he must have sensed her desires. He pulled back from the kiss and pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth. Just watching him was enough to light a fire in her. Why did she even think that she could deny herself this?

She groaned as he leaned into her neck and began to suck and nip at it. Her body was on fire as his hand, which was now bare, trailed down her body. Every touch of his hand was sending wonderful sensations up her spine as she held onto him for dear life. How could someone so malicious make her this excited? How did a man that spent his life killing innocent people, have a touch this gentle? It didn’t make any sense, not that she really cared. She was just happy that he didn’t run off.

She let out a whimper as he pushed her back onto the desk. With her shirt ripped to pieces on the floor, he made short work of her pants. By the time they were done, she wouldn’t have anything to put on.

His ungloved hands moved down her upper legs toward her underwear. She moaned as those battle ready hands slid against her silk panties.

He chuckled. “What is with this planet’s obsession with the color pink?”

She made to snap at him, but ended up moaning instead. He had moved her underwear to the side and was dipping his finger into her folds. He found the spot that Yamcha often neglected in seconds. How did he even know how to find it? He didn’t look like the type that fooled around a lot, but there was no way of knowing.

Her back arched backwards as he teased her. “Typical human. Do all of you cave to your desires so quickly?”

She felt a twinge of anger. She would show him to mock her. She pulled her hips back from his hand and moved her legs so that they were linked around his waist. From there, she pulled his mouth back onto hers. With her legs wrapped around him, she began to pull at his armor. He smirked and dragged it over his head.

“Antsy aren’t we?” He chuckled, but she shut him up with another kiss, while pulling at the spandex underneath. She could definitely feel the size of it. Part of her feared what would happen once it was actually inside of her. She had never felt anything that large before.

But then there was another part of her that was excited. She knew she would never get a chance like this again and she was going to take it.

She watched as he removed the spandex from his arms and looked up and down his body. It hung around his waist, but that didn’t detract from what she was seeing. She had only been able to see this while he was training. Now for the first time, she could touch his skin.

She reached forward and touched his chest. If she had thought that he had the body of a fine crafted marble statue before, she had to think it now. She could at least find some softness to Yamcha, but there was none of that here. Every muscle on his body looked like it was serving a purpose. She had never seen a body this toned before, and she knew Goku.

She heard him grunt into her ear as her hands ran over every curve of his chest, heading downward. She felt a need to have him in her hands. She could feel it against her leg and knew it was waiting for her. He rubbed himself against her leg a few times before she actually got to it.

She had slid her hand down his spandex and she heard him grunt again. She had expected it to be huge, but her small hands weren’t expecting him to be that large. Again, she wondered how it was going to fit in her.

She stroked it once in her hand and was about to make a quip about him caving to his own desires, but he had started to kiss her again. His lips were moving faster against hers as she toyed with him. Everything was a mess of tongues and hands. She didn’t even remember when her bra had been pulled from her.

Her hand pulled free of his spandex and he sighed as they separated from each other. He pulled back from her and she made to object. They were far from done.

He had a cocky smirk on his face as he pulled the rest of his spandex free of his body. He had no underwear, which was fine with her. He was finally in full view for her to see. She couldn’t help but admit that she had been curious. Just like the feel of his body, she had wanted to know more about the Saiyan Prince. She just never thought she would get this close.

He came forward and pulled at her underwear, ripping them off and tossing them behind him. He smirked as he looked her over. He was staring at her like she was a scrap of meat, but that didn’t bother her. It confirmed that he was attracted to her.

His eyes looked into hers as he pulled her legs apart and stared at her. She had never had someone just look at her like this. She really didn’t understand it.

He moved forward and she felt him against her. He gave her one last look, almost as if he was asking her if she wanted this or not.

She gave him a nod. She would have to be crazy to not want him after all of that.

He smirked and began to push himself into her. It hurt. She expected it to. He was bigger after all. But she didn’t cry out, nor did a single tear fall from her eyes. She took the pain. He would make fun of her if she didn’t.

As he pushed all of the way in, he closed his eyes. Her arms wrapped around him and her fingernails were already digging into his back. “Remember, you wanted this.” He stated before he started to move.

The pain melted away and she moaned as his thrusts moved deep within her. Every single thought and care she had had all disappeared. The only she thought that was registering was the need for more.

Her loud moans filled the lab as the table creaked. His arms were digging into it as he began to thrust harder into her body. She felt no pain; she only dug her fingernails deeper into his back. He groaned against her as she tried to bring him closer. She could now feel his chest against her breasts. He looked down at her, finally opening his eyes from before. She knew that she looked like a mess, but strangely enough, it caused him to move faster.

Her hands had whipped off of his back and slid around his neck as she held on. Never had sex been this intense. Now that his eyes were open, she couldn’t look anywhere else.

She ended up moaning out his name as her climax rocked her body; forcing her to cling onto him as he continued to move.

He leaned away from her face and whispered in her ear. “Mine.” With that she felt him tighten up followed by a warm feeling coating her on the inside. She already knew what it was. He came inside of her.

He pulled his face back and looked at her for a couple of seconds before pulling out of her.

She didn’t know what to say. She was a little dizzy to be honest. How was she supposed to move? Her body felt numb. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it did present a problem.

She smiled to herself. It was a lot better than she could imagine. She was about to compliment him, when she saw him pulling his spandex back on.

He wasn’t looking at her as he made to exit the lab. “Make sure that the gravity room is fixed by tomorrow morning.” With that he left her cold on her desk.

She didn’t know what to think now. Did she like him or was that just sex? It was hard to tell. She sighed as she tried to get off of her desk. Her feet slipped a little on the floor. Her muscles were still weak and her body ached, but it wasn’t with pain. She wanted him to come back and hold her.

She looked down at the floor. Who was she kidding? That wouldn’t happen. This was just for tonight. This was a fluke. She wanted to cry. He would never touch her again. That wasn’t love; it was sex, nothing more.

She let out the breath she was holding in. He would never want her, not in a million years.


	3. Krillin/18

18 giggled. Krillin wouldn’t stop blushing. This was their third date, and he hadn’t tried anything yet. She could tell that he was nervous. That pervert, Roshi, was off the island today, leaving them completely alone in his house.

“Do you want another glass of water?” Krillin stuttered. He still couldn’t believe a bombshell like 18 agreed to go out with him.

She smiled, passing him her glass. “I could go for something stronger if you have it.”

He let out a small laugh. “I think the only thing we got around here is beer.”

She smirked. “That will work.” If she could get him buzzed, he would relax more. “Go ahead and get one for yourself.”

He left, returning seconds later with two bottles. “I would ask if you want to watch a movie, but I don’t trust anything in this house.” Krillin said.

Again she laughed. “I wouldn’t trust it if I lived here either.”

“Someday, I’ll have a place of my own. But with all of the disasters, it’s been hard to find a place to settle down.” He realized what he had said. “Not that I’m ready to settle down.”

She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “I guess this planet does have a knack for attracting trouble.”

Krillin turned red. “Well…yeah. First it was King Piccolo, then the saiyans, Frieza, Cell…” Just thinking off all of that made him think about Goku and his sacrifice.

18 looked down. “You forgot 17 and me.” She said.

He looked back at her. “That wasn’t your fault. Gero was the one that messed with you.” He said.

She looked back at him. “You really think so?”

He smiled at her. “I know so. You wouldn’t have reformed if that wasn’t the case. The two of you would still be destroying everything.”

“He took us when we were kids. I became so angry at the world. Why didn’t they stop a madman like him? Why didn’t anyone look for us?” She said, clearly depressed.

“If I knew you were there I would have done something.” Krillin said, making her stare at him.

She leaned into him, kissing him on the lips. Krillin froze up. He didn’t expect her to just kiss him like that. Slowly, he closed his eyes, kissing her back. She let out a small sigh as her mouth opened up to him. At first, he didn’t know what she was asking, but soon she made it clear as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He let out a moan, pulling her against him.

Slowly, she began to move her hands down his body. He was a lot shorter than most men, but that didn’t mean anything to her. Just the fact that he held no ill will towards her and 17 was enough.

His hands wandered, landing on one of her breasts. “Oh…” He turned red. “I’m…I’m sorry 18.” He was embarrassed. Why did his hands have to find that?

18 gave him a smile before removing her shirt then grabbed his hand, placing it back on her breast. “It’s okay.”

Krillin was red. She was sitting in his living room without a shirt. Sure, there was still a bra, but he could see her porcelain skin. Now what was he supposed to do? He had seen plenty of Roshi’s movies, but there was no way that he was doing anything from those. “Are…are you sure?” He stuttered.

She giggled, pulling him onto her lap. “I don’t see why not.” She could feel that he was growing hard in his pants. Leaning forward, she kissed him again, moving her hand down so that it was against the growing bulge. She heard him moan, making his hands move on her breasts. Before she knew it, her bra was on the floor.

His mouth had moved off of hers at some point and he was sucking on her breasts. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him. “More…” She could feel herself becoming wetter by the second. At the same time, he was rubbing up against there. His cock had to be at full size, which was no small feat for a man so short.

He popped off of one of her breasts, before heading over to the second one, when he felt his pants being opened. He looked up at her, dazed. Her fingers wrapped around him, making the world spin. So this was what it was like to have sex.

“Fuck…” He groaned as she stroked him slowly.

18 smiled as an idea came to her. “Get up.” He looked at her in confusion. Did he do something wrong? She leaned forward kissing his nose. “Trust me.”

Krillin was still suspicious, but he did what she asked. Turning red as she pulled his pants down, exposing him to her, he was about to ask when she leaned forward, licking his dick before swallowing it whole. His head moved back as he let out moan. He hadn’t thought of doing that. Her head bobbed on him, making him groan as her tongue moved swiftly against the underside of his cock. “18 mmmm”

She chuckled, it looked like he was enjoying this. She popped off. “Is it good, Krillin?” She made her voice seductive, making him moan as his hips jerked forward. She giggled, pulling him back down to the floor.

His hands dug at her skirt, pulling it off as she kissed him. His hands dove down, sliding against her folds. She was wet. She moaned as his fingers slipped inside of her. It was tight and wet. She felt him move downward, his face into her breast, sucking at her nipple as his fingers moved.

She whimpered, her desire growing with each passing second. “Krillin…Oh…” He didn’t stop; he kept going, nipping at her teat while driving his fingers deeper inside. “Take me…”

He tensed up. “Are you sure?” He looked up at her, only for her to nod. “18…” He leaned up and kissed her one last time, before lowering her to the floor, so that she was lying on her back. Slowly, he lined himself up with her before pushing into her tight heat.

She moaned his name. There was no way that she was expecting him to be this size. He remained in place for only a second though, before thrusting his hips forward. Her legs wrapped around his hips as lips went back to toying with her breasts. Her body was on fire. For someone as timid as Krillin, he was showing her what he could really do. She whimpered with need as his hips moves faster, her own moving to meet him in the middle. If they weren’t on a deserted island, she was sure that someone would have heard her.

He panted, he was close. Every time he pushed in, he felt how wonderfully tight she was. Then there was this faint twitching, almost like a vibration. Was the android in her doing that? Not that he cared, it felt amazing.

Her arms wrapped around him as it all came crashing down. “Krillin…OH!” She came tightly around him, moaning loudly.

He pulled out of her, stroking a couple of times before shooting out on her stomach. He groaned then opened his eyes, staring at her. He turned red. “Ummm.”

She giggled then leaned up, kissing him. “Now that’s what I call a date.”

He relaxed, kissing her again as the door opened and Roshi walked in. “Well hot damn, you finally got laid!” The old man’s nose was bleeding as he looked over 18.

Krillin growled passing 18 a blanket. “Let me take care of this.”

18, who was red, only smiled as she watched the man she loved take care of the problem. She swooned, ‘I can’t believe that he’s mine.’

The End.


	4. Gohan/Videl

Gohan grinned as he walked Videl home. He was still carrying her books, he figured that it was the least he could do. She was his girlfriend and it was quite the distance from the school.

But as they reached the house, they made a discovery. “It looks like my dad is gone.” Videl rolled her eyes. “He’s probably out taking credit for someone else’s work.”

Gohan had to laugh. “Come on, Videl, he’s not that bad.”

She sighed. “I just wish he would do something of value for once.” She opened the door, looking back at him. “Do you want to come inside?”

He turned red. “Umm… I think I need to get back home.” He wasn’t sure if he could trust himself around her anymore. He was starting to have some not so pure thoughts about her.

Videl only smiled. “Come on, you can at least get something to drink, besides, I kind of need help on my math homework,” She said turning red.

He smiled back. He really couldn’t say no to that. “Okay, but I can’t stay long.”

She took his hand, leading him into her large house. He had been in here before, but all of those other times, her dad was home. Now they were alone. He shook his head. He didn’t need to be thinking about those things right now.

She led him to the kitchen. “Is there anything you want to drink?” She asked, giving him a nervous smile.

He shook his head. “I’m fine, why don’t we just get to your homework.”

She nodded, grabbing his arm. He wondered where she was leading him. He didn’t know if he had ever been down this way. It didn’t look like any place that he had been.

“Videl, where are we going?” He asked.

She turned redder. “J-just follow me, o-okay?” She stuttered.

He was still confused, but froze up when she finally pulled him into a room. He noted everything around the room. There was a dresser in the corner, with a desk near it. There was a computer sitting there. But that wasn’t where his eyes stopped. There was a bed in the middle of the room. There was just enough room for two people. “Videl…what’s going on?” He asked.

She was still red. “Umm…I…”

Gohan tensed up. He could smell something in the air. His saiyan instincts told him what it was. “Videl…we…we can’t.” He said, even though he could feel himself growing in his pants.

She moved closer to him, sticking her hand in her pocket. “I knew that my dad would be out of town for the night.” She said, turning red. “I…I want to at least try…” She pulled a condom out of her pocket. “We can even be safe about it.”

As her eyes looked up at him, he felt himself melting. He sighed. “Are you sure…?” He asked.

She nodded up at him. “Gohan…I want you.” She leaned up, kissing him. He groaned, knowing that he had walked completely into her trap.

He picked her up off the ground, making her squeal. He growled low in his throat as he moved her over to the bed. Laying her down as he began to kiss and nip at her neck.

They had made out before. But now that she told him that she wanted him, he couldn’t control himself. Primal needs were taking hold as he moved down on her, pulling at her shirt. She let out a whimper as he finally got the shirt off. He leaned back down, kissing at her neck as she pulled him against her. Her fingers were grasping onto his hoodie, wanting it off. “Please…” She whined against him, wanting to feel his muscular chest.

He pulled off of her, looking down to find her eyes filled with want. He moved leaned up, pulling his shirt off, and tossing it to the side. He felt her hands move up his chest. He looked down at her. One of her breasts was almost poking out of her bra. He leaned back down; he desired to see it for himself. His hand’s moved up her body, moving over her breasts. She moaned softly as he rubbed the place where her nipples would be. Imagining what they looked like.

At the same time, Videl moved her own hands down towards Gohan’s zipper. She knew they wouldn’t get anywhere by just touching. She could feel him straining against his pants. It was hard to believe how big he was. She moved her hand across it slowly, listening to him growl. His hips bucked upward with need. She couldn’t help but smile, even after he ripped off her bra. He tossed it in the corner with his shirt and stared down at her.

His eyes grew softer for a second as he looked down at her, but she could see his desire was growing. He wanted her badly. His hands moved over her breasts, squeezing them gently, before becoming rougher with her. She whimpered, driving him mad. His mouth moved across her chest, as hers did the same, tracing the perfect muscles of his chest. “Gohan…” He looked up from her chest. “Can…can we…?” She turned red from embarrassment.

He stared at her, realizing what she wanted as her hand moved downward. He felt himself turn red, as he leaned up again. His pants were already unzipped; it wouldn’t hurt to remove the rest. It’s what she wanted after all.

Her eyes looked up at him. Transfixed on his body as he pushed his pants down around his knees. She could see his member outlined through his underwear. She moved up, getting closer to him. She kissed his lips, as her hands played with the elastic of his underwear, before pulling them down. He hissed as his length hit the air, only to be touched seconds later. He gasped. Her hands were cold, but that really didn’t matter. The feelings going up his spine were fantastic.

Videl was slightly shocked. She knew that men were supposed to get hard, but she didn’t expect it to actually be hard. She always imagined it to be soft. He groaned as her fingers glided around it, stroking him softly.

He stared at her, panting. Why had he been trying to stop this from happening? He couldn’t think clearly anymore. All he wanted was more.

His hands moved down, pulling at her skirt. It pulled down with ease, leaving her in her underwear. She was still stroking him, as he grasped her panties, pulling them down and filling the room with her scent. He let out a snarl, as he pushed her down to the bed, pinning her in place. She squealed as he licked at her throat, before moving down her body. That smell was driving him mad. He wanted it desperately.

Videl gasped as his tongue slipped between her folds. She had never expected Gohan to bet this daring. He was the sweet, innocent boy that just happened to fight monsters on the side. She had no idea that a sexually rampant beast was lurking in the shadows, not that she was complaining. She felt his tongue move down, caressing her clit as he tasted her. His finger slipped inside her body, feeling at how wet she was. “Gohan…” She moaned. With each move, he was making her more excited. Every touch was lighting her body on fire. “Oh…”

He listened to her moans, they did nothing but fuel his desire. His member was twitching, wanting to be inside of her. He removed his fingers, but slid his tongue down, slipping it inside of her. She bucked her hips up in pleasure, moaning his name loudly.

He chuckled as he pulled off, moving up her body and kissing her. Her arms went around him as he positioned himself. She only had a second before he pushed forward, pushing deep inside of her. She gasped, followed by moaning loudly as he thrust forward. His cock moving fast as he took her with everything he had.

Her fingernails were cutting up his back, but he didn’t care. She felt wonderful. “Gohan…Oh…Gohan…don’t stop.”

He moved faster, pushing harder inside. He had never felt something this amazing in his life. “Kami…Videl…Fuck…”

“Harder…Oh harder…” She cried out holding onto him tightly.

He groaned, moving deeper inside. “Videl…oh…”

“Gohan…Oh GOHAN!” She came clenching tightly around him. She continued to cry out in pleasure as he kept going. Pushing himself to the limit.

Finally, he saw nothing but white as he came hard. His seed came shooting out inside of her.

Feeling wore out, he collapsed on her. Videl laid there, completely dazed. “Wow…you went super.”

He looked completely out of it, smiling into the crook of her neck. “I didn’t even realize…” He pulled out of her, making her whimper. His head looked back at the desk, seeing the thing they had forgotten. His mind panicked. “We forgot the condom!”

Videl only giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m on birth control.”

He felt relief wash over him. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

Again she giggled. “I didn’t want to ruin the moment.” She cuddled into him. “If you want, you can stay. I may need some help walking after that.”

Gohan turned red. “Umm…sorry about that.”

She kissed the side of his face. “Never apologize for that.”

Still wore out from what they had just done, the two of them cuddled into each other, falling asleep.

* * *

 

Later that night.

Videl rolled over, looking at the alarm clock in her room. Her eyes went wide as she heard foots steps. She pushed Gohan. “You need to get up.”

“Can I have the fried rice with that?” He said, snoring.

She turned red as the footsteps came closer. Quickly, she moved across the room. She threw the condom in the drawer and her basket of dirty clothes on top of Gohan. Then quickly put a nightgown on.

Her door opened. “Oh, Videl. I didn’t think you would be up.” Satan said.

She turned red. “Yeah, I was just sorting some of my things. That’s all.”

He nodded. “Just make sure you get enough sleep for tomorrow. I hear that there is a big test.” He winked at her before saying good night.

Once she was sure he was gone, she let out the breath she was holding. She moved back over to the bed, pushing the clothes off of Gohan. “What am I going to do with you?”

Gohan snored. “Videl.” She leaned forward, wondering if he was really asleep. “Mine.” He said, rolling over in his sleep.

She turned red then smiled down at him. “Yes, somehow I am yours.”

The End.


	5. Future Trunks/Future Mai

Trunks sighed as they finally found shelter. Black had to be looking for them, but at least they were safe for now. There just had to be a way to get rid of him. Hopefully, his mother would have the time machine finished soon.

“What are we going to do?” Mai asked, cocking her gun.

Trunks only stared at a nearby wall. “I don’t know.” He really didn’t know what they really could do. Their world was crumbling around them. Soon, there would be no one left.

Mai looked over at Trunks, seeing the look of despair. “This isn’t the end.”

He finally looked over at her. “If the time machine fails it will be.” He hated sounding grim, but these were desperate times.

Mai moved over, leaving her gun behind. She quickly pushed him against the wall. “Stop being so negative. We’re going to survive.” She said, trying to sound confident.

“Mai.” Trunks could already see her resolve breaking. She looked on the verge of tears.

“We…we just can’t let humanity die…that’s what they want.” She said, trying to hold back.

He took in her words, not noticing as she moved close, shocking him with a kiss. His mind was trying to tell him that this wasn’t the time for this. They needed to escape, but he just couldn’t. She was right. Black wanted humanity to be destroyed. This was the only way to combat such a thing.

His arms moved around her as his eyes closed, deepening the kiss she was giving him. She whimpered slightly as he undid her jacket. Her hands moving across his chest, making his own jacket fall to the floor. She squealed as his hands moved down, grabbing onto her ass. As she opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, letting his tongue slide against hers softly.

Trunks knew that this really wasn’t the time for this. But he really couldn’t help himself. He had kept his feelings to himself for far too long. He wanted Mai, but knew that she only thought of him as a friend. It was maddening that this was only for humanity because what he wanted was more than that.

Mai move her arms down, messing with the half saiyan’s belt. She would have preferred it if she knew Trunks’s feelings, but she couldn’t focus on that right now. Within this war, feelings were distractions. All they needed to do was make sure that the future was protected. Their future.

His belt fell to the floor as he pulled her shirt over her head. His lips freed themselves from hers and began to move down her neck. “Trunks…” She moaned, wanting him closer.

He growled low in his throat, feeling her hands at his zipper. He was still growing as his pants fell around his ankles. At the same time, he started working her pants down, while kissing at her chest. He hated how quick this was supposed to be. All he had to do was cum inside of her, but on the inside, he really wished that this would be more…romantic.

Mai looked down, seeing his hardening member. She really didn’t know how much more of this she could take. This wasn’t her first time, nor was it his. They were used to these kinds of things, but…she wanted him to herself, just this once.

Trunks was about pull at her underwear, when she fell to her knees in front of him. He looked down at her in confusion. This wasn’t really protocol. “Mai, what are you…Ah.” He let out a groan as she grabbed onto his cock, leaning in and putting the entire thing in her mouth. Her head was bobbing back and forth on him, making him see white. Never had pleasure felt this good. He felt his hips thrust forward into the heat that surrounded him. “Mai…oh…Mai.”

She slurped, staring up at him. Almost smiling to herself as she lapped at him once more. He looked completely lost to his pleasure. She trailed her lips against his shaft, feeling dazed. If only Trunks was hers and hers alone.

Trunks moaned, losing himself hard when he opened his eyes, finding her staring up him. He looked down at her, seeing his seed on her chin. But she didn’t look mad. She looked rather happy.

Slowly, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. “Wow…” His breathing was still trying to get back to normal. He looked over, finding her pulling her shirt off, leaving her in a bra. He stared at her exposed skin, feeling the need to touch her.

He moved over slightly, running his fingers over that soft skin. Mai let out a moan, before pulling him into a kiss. He groaned into her mouth as he climbed on top of her, moving his hands up her body, touching her breasts. Her mouth popped off of his. “Trunks…yes.” She couldn’t help it. She longed for this. She needed this.

His mouth trailed down her neck, going towards her breasts. He really couldn’t believe that they were going this far. This wasn’t like anything he had done in the past. It was usually just a quick exchange.

His kisses trailed between her cleavage, heading downward. She had done something like this for him. He could at least return the favor. His pulled her underwear free, letting him smell her. That was one thing about his saiyan blood; he could always tell when someone wanted him. But now that he was actually face to face with such a smell, instincts were starting to take over.

He growled, leaning into her womanhood, swirling his tongue against her folds before lapping at the sensitive nub inside. She moaned, arching her back against the floor, making him smirk. He had always wanted to see her like this. He might never get another chance.

“Trunks…oh.” Mai couldn’t control herself. All she could do was moan as he slipped his tongue inside of her. It was like he was devouring her, even after he pushed one of his fingers inside of her.

Trunks growled, it was so tight, but wet at the same time. The part of him that was saiyan was getting excited. Just thinking about the feeling of his cock inside of her was making him moan. “Mai.” He licked her clit once more. “Can I…?” He didn’t know why he was asking for permission; they were already on the road to that.

Mai looked down her body, staring at Trunks. “Please…Trunks, I want you.” She let out a soft whimper of loss as he pulled his finger out of her, kissing up her body as he got back on top of her.

They laid there for a second, staring into each other’s eyes. Slowly, he moved, settling himself between her legs. Mai moved her legs up and around his waist, waiting for him to push forward. “Mai…” He wanted to say something, but he stopped. If he said something, it would make this awkward.

“Trunks…” She whispered up at him. “Please.”

He leaned down, kissing her as he pressed forward. Immediately, he was overcome with emotions. He loved this woman, but he couldn’t truly have her. He was going to have to make the most of this moment. His hips moved forward, pushing himself deeper. He felt her moan into his mouth, as pleasure came over both of them.

He moved his hips faster, feeling her arms move so they were up and around his back. Pulling off of her lips, he dug his mouth into her neck, lapping at her skin as he thrust deeper inside. Mai cried out. “Trunks…oh Trunks…don’t stop.”

Trunks growled low in his throat, nipping at her neck slightly. Subconsciously, he was marking her; making sure that no one else would touch her. He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was make sure that she stayed his.

“Trunks…oh Trunks…I…I lov…” His mouth came over hers again, blocking out her moans. He pushed in harder, wanting her to remember this. She needed to remember that she was his.

Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving long scratches down his back. She felt him groan, only for her to moan back at him. She had never had sex like this before. It only took her a second to realize what they were doing. Even while he was thrusting inside of her with all of his might, he was being careful. He didn’t want to hurt her. She knew exactly what they were doing. They weren’t just fucking to save humanity…they were making love.

Coming to that conclusion was mind blowing, sending her over the edge. She came hard, tightening around him. Mai felt his lips come free from hers, he was panting hard as she cried out to him, wanting him to finish inside. Not for humanity, but because she loved him.

“Mai!” With one last thrust, he came deep inside of her. Trunks groaned, never had this felt so right in his life. His eyes looked down at Mai, finding her smiling up at him.

He leaned back down, kissing her again. He loved her. He really did. He just didn’t want this to be the last time.

She smiled into the kiss, not wanting to move. She let herself relax as he pulled out of her. He laid next to her for a couple of seconds, before she moved forward to cuddle against him.

They didn’t look at each other, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 

Trunks sighed as they landed in the strange timeline. Their world was gone, destroyed by Zeno. His eyes turned to his companion. Mai was smiling at him. “What do you think we should do now?” He asked.

She leaned into him, shocking him a little. “How about you just be mine already?”

His eyes went wide as he heard her words. “You…?”

She looked away from him, embarrassed, what if she was wrong?

Trunks turned red then smiled. He moved forward taking her hand. “I love you, Mai.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Finally, he was hers and hers alone. Nothing could ruin this for her. Nothing.

He kept his hand in hers knowing that this was just the beginning of their new lives together in this brand new world.

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

Gine looked up. This was the third time that month that a man was sniffing at her. She pulled away from him, showing that she wasn’t interested. She stared at the male, watching him growl as he stormed off.

She sighed in relief. She knew she was entering her heat, but there was no way that she was going to engage in that without having a mate of her own. She knew it was odd to want such a thing, but Gine couldn’t help it. She wanted the companionship that a mate would give her.

But she also knew that she wasn’t doing things the way her kind did them. The third class fucked with whatever they wanted. She shouldn’t have wanted a mate like this. It wasn’t like she was royalty or something.

Gine stared up at the sky, what was she going to do?

* * *

 

Bardock chuckled with his squad as another male walked into the bar they were in. The man was grumbling about the celibate wonder herself, Gine.

“Someone’s got to get her someday.” Toma said.

Fasha laughed. “Well, she has high expectations. That girl is the type that wants a prince or a first class, but with her power level, that isn’t going to happen.”

Bardock was ready to make a jab as a soldier from Frieza’s army walked in. He hated Dodoria. The purplish pink blob of spikes walked over to them. “Lord Frieza has a mission for you, plus one.”

“Plus one?” Bardock inquired. He didn’t like the look on the blob’s face.

Dodoria smirked. “I believe her name is Gine.”

The squad groaned. Gine was horrible at missions. That’s why she didn’t have a squad. “She doesn’t have to come, does she?” Toma sighed.

Dodoria only laughed. “Have fun.”

The group grumbled. It looks like they were stuck with the extra weight.

* * *

 

Bardock sighed as he looked over his team; Gine was playing with the edge of her armor. She looked like she didn’t want to be there. He growled, she better not mess this up. “Gine, keep your eyes open.”

She jumped staring down at the leader of the group. She didn’t ask for this. The last thing she wanted was a mission. She wanted to stay out of the crossfire especially now that she was in heat.  Gine’s face turned red and she only nodded at Bardock.

The rest of the group glared at her and she sighed, following them as they flew off. She didn’t know what to expect. Fighting wasn’t her forte. She sighed. Why didn’t they just toss her in the rations department like she wanted?

Gine shook as she heard the sounds of energy blasts as they hit the ground.  She hated that sound. They began to separate, but she kept close to the lead male. Gine knew she was going to be in the way, but she was scared.

They made to land so they could start the fight, but a massive explosion rocked the ground, splitting them up even more.

Gine looked to her side. She was alone with Bardock. “What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped at her.

Gine stared at him in fear, backing away. “I…”

“This is why your kind aren’t allowed on the battlefield. You’re so useless!” Bardock growled.

Gine looked down as tears began to fall from her eyes. So this is what everyone really thought of her. She didn’t look at him as she turned and ran.

Bardock grumbled to himself as he watched her runaway. She didn’t have to run off like this. It was just going to make his job harder. He sighed, following her. He could trust the rest of his squad to be okay.

He followed her power level on his scouter. It wasn’t like she could really hide from him. Bardock glared at the opening of a cave. He was going to give her a piece of his mind, but tensed up as he listened to her crying. He shook his head. He didn’t do anything wrong.

Bardock walked closer to her, finding her sobbing into her arms. She was sitting on the floor of the cave with her legs bent in front of her. “Gine…” He started, but she didn’t look up.

“Leave me alone.” Gine said, staring at her knees.

“It’s getting dark; we need to find the others.” Bardock said, moving closer.

“Just leave me. I’ll be better off like this.” Her face moved up to glare at him. “I am useless after all!” She spat at him.

The warrior sighed. “I guess I deserve that.” He moved to sit next to her, but she scooted away from him. Bardock rolled his eyes. “Leaving you here isn’t going to help our situation.”

This time Gine rolled her eyes. “I’m not a fighter, nor will I ever be.”

Bardock sighed. “You’re a saiyan…”

“Like that matters.” Gine said, standing up so she could get away from him.

The warrior made to make a comment as his stomach growled. Bardock searched for his rations, only to find that they were gone. “Dammit.”

Gine stared at him, then sighed. “Just make a fire.”

He stared at her questioningly as she walked out of the cave they were in. Was she insane? Didn’t she just say that she didn’t like fighting? Bardock shook his head. “Women.” He stood and grabbed some wood from the outside of the cave and made a quick fire. Bardock’s stomach growled again. Maybe Gine wasn’t coming back.

Seconds after he thought that though, she returned with a dead animal. It looked like she had dispatched it herself and everything. The warrior froze as she put a couple slabs of meat over the fire. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had fresh meat. But he found that wasn’t the only thing he was staring at. Gine had some blood on her face. “What are you looking at?” She snapped.

Bardock turned away. “Nothing.”

Gine sighed, sitting down and watching the fire. “Just get your food and leave.”

“I said that it was nothing.” He argued.

Gine looked over at him. “Whatever.” She tossed him his food and grabbed her own, not looking at him.

Bardock didn’t care that she was angry, he was starving. He bit into the meat only to freeze. Never before had he tasted anything this exquisite. It was like the meat was melting in his mouth. He let out a groan, ripping off pieces slowly, savoring the taste.

Gine turned to watch him in confusion. “Don’t tell me that you’ve never had fresh meat before.”

“I have, but it’s never been this…good.” Bardock admitted.

She giggled. “I’m glad that you like it.”

“Could you make more of this?” Bardock said without thinking.

“Well, I guess I can when the rest of the group…” She began.

“No, can you make it just for me?” Bardock said, feeling very possessive over the idea of fresh food.

Gine froze. Was Bardock really asking her what she thought he was asking her? “You want me to do things just for you?” She needed to stop herself, but her body was already aroused from the heat. His words only made it worse.

The warrior finished his meat as a new scent hit his nose. Bardock was no stranger to fucking. He had taken many females in the past, but this smell on the air was different. He knew it wasn’t her heat, because that gave off a different smell. This was something new.

Bardock felt his head get a little cloudy and began to move his tail back and forth on instinct, filling the air with his scent. He watched her patiently, wanting her to make the first move.

Gine felt herself move closer as she took in that scent. She stared up at those serious eyes one last time before moving to kiss him. He let out a groan as he pulled her against him. Tails moved around each other as he pushed her back into the cave. Their lips only separating as he pulled the armor free from them.

She let out a squeal as his lips moved down her throat. “Bardock!” Gine let him touch her newly exposed chest, moaning loudly as he began to lap at one of her nipples.

Bardock growled, even her skin tasted amazing. He had never felt his turned on in his life. His hands moved to pull at her spandex, making it fall to the floor, leaving her bare in front of him. At the same time, Bardock felt Gine’s hands on his chest, moving downward towards his growing length. He let out a grunt as her hand slid into his spandex, rocking on his throbbing member.

Gine moaned low in her throat. She didn’t think that it would be this big. Were all males so well endowed? She let out another moan as his fingers slid down against her slit before rubbing against the small nub. “Bardock…Oh!” She was clinging on to him. Rocking against him as one of his fingers moved down, sliding inside of her.

Bardock groaned. She was tight…really tight. The animalistic side of him wanted to push right in, but Gine wasn’t use to such things. She whimpered against him and he chuckled. “You really want me, don’t you?”

“Yes…oh, yes.” She moaned as he his fingers moved deeper inside. “Don’t stop.”

The warrior purred against her neck before pulling his fingers free. She gave him a confused look before he pulled the rest of his spandex free. Her eyes went up and down his body. She relaxed as he pulled her down the ground. She looked up at him with desire, making him groan. His tail stayed around hers as he pushed inside of her. She let out a whimper and he stilled himself as he looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain. He didn’t like that face. Instead, the warrior leaned down, kissing her lips slowly as he moved his hips.

Gine whimpered as the pain began to fade. He was treating her so gently, making her feel drawn to him even more. “Bardock…yes.”

He began to pant as he moved faster. Her tightness was engulfing him, making him groan with each thrust. Sex had never felt this good before. “That…mmm.”

Below him, she started digging her fingernails into his back. “Yes…oh yes.” She felt like she was going to explode. With every thrust she was getting closer to falling apart, but she didn’t want him to stop. “Deeper.”

Bardock pushed in deeper, groaning at how tight she was. “Kami…” He could feel her digging into his back, but didn’t care. Every second he was becoming more addicted to her. “Mine.” He groaned, thrusting harder.

Gine moaned loudly. “Yes, I’m yours! Bardock!” Her body tightened up as the world around her caved in, whimpering loudly as she fell over the edge.

Bardock let out a grunt as he came hard, spilling all of his seed into her willing body. His eyes opened and he looked down at her. She was smiling up at him. He didn’t know why, but he grinned down at her before kissing at her neck.

Gine giggled. “You know, we should find the others.”

Bardock turned red. “They’re fine.” He pulled up and out of her, hearing her whimper at the loss. His eyes stared at her. Now he didn’t know what to say.

Gine leaned into him, purring. “Does that mean that you want to go again?”

The warrior couldn’t help it as he pulled her back against him. “Are you sure that you want that?”

She smiled. “I’m sure.”

* * *

 

Bardock laughed with his squad. They had been back from their mission for the last couple of weeks. He didn’t say anything to his squad about what had happened with Gine. They would probably think he was crazy. Hell, they would probably laugh at him if they found out that they were still going at it.

Some scrub from another squad came in angrily. “That fucking bitch!” Bardock looked over at the man. “You know this is the millionth time that Gine has told me no. Next time, I’m just going to take her!”

Bardock couldn’t stop himself as he stood up, snarling as he pushed the man against the wall. “You won’t touch her!”

The entire bar went quiet as they stared at him. “Come on, Bardock, I was only…”

Bardock snarled again. “She’s mine!”

A giggle was heard from the door and everyone turned to find Gine standing there. “Bardock…can I talk to you for a second?”

He pulled off of the man and stalked toward her. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a kiss, sending a message to everyone that she was his.

She let out a whimper as he pulled away, Bardock glared at the crowd. His team was staring at him as if he had grown another head. Gine pulled his head around so he would look at her. “I have some news.”

Bardock sniffed at her, noting that her smell was a little different. Her heat was gone completely. “What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

And x months later Raditz was born. Five years much sex after that, Kakarot was born…


	7. Goku/Chichi2

Chichi paced in the kitchen. She knew that Goku and Gohan had come back from the room of spirit and time, but it was still hard looking at her baby boy. Only Gohan didn’t look like a baby anymore. She wanted to cry, but was distracted as Goku came into the kitchen. His hair was still that crazy shade of yellow.

“Hey, Chichi, I’m starving. Do you think you can make something?” Goku asked.

She glared at him. “You want something to eat after you brought our baby boy back looking like a freak!”

“Come on, Chichi, it will go away with time. We just need to train like this.” Goku said, trying to calm his wife down.

“He doesn’t need to train. He needs-.” She was cut off as Goku kissed her.

“Just trust me a little this time, okay?” Goku said. “We’re going to need him for the fight ahead.”

She looked up at him. “I just miss my cute little boy.” Chichi sighed. “He’s just growing up too fast.”

Goku sighed. “I know. I do miss the sound of small feet running around.”

Chichi’s eyes went wide. Was he trying to tell her that he wanted another baby? She reached up and grabbed the front of his Gi pulling him down into a kiss. Goku sighed against her, but his eyes went wide as he felt her hands pull on his sash. Chichi wanted to do that here? He smirked to himself. He could go for some of that.

He pushed her against the counter, grabbing her ass and helping her sit on the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Goku slid his hands up her back as she opened her mouth, wanting him to slip his tongue in. The saiyan took the hint and pressed his tongue against hers, making her moan.

At the same time, Chichi began to mess with her husband’s pants, placing her hand on the powerful shaft that wanted her. She stroked him, listening to him grunt. His tongue moved frantically against hers. She ran her thumb across the head, feeling that it was slightly wet. Precum was already pooling on the tip.

She stroked him harder, sliding her fingers down the shaft and playing with his balls. Goku grunted. “Damn…Chichi.”

She giggled. She knew that he had to have some amazing control to stay in that strange blond form, but it wasn’t as if it wasn’t attractive. If anything, she felt more excited than usual.

His hands messed with her dress, trying to get it off, but as her hand rubbed against him, he couldn’t focus on anything else. Was the super saiyan increasing his pleasure? He groaned, letting her touch him more as he forced her against the cabinets with his lips. His lips were now trailing down her neck as he panted.

Chichi moaned. “You’re really sensitive today, Goku.” She said.

“It’s…it’s been a while.” Goku groaned.

Chichi felt a little confused, sure they really didn’t have the time to be intimate, but she still took care of herself. “Goku, don’t you masturbate?” She asked in shock.

“What’s that?” He panted. Losing himself to her touch.

Chichi grinned. “Don’t worry about it.” She kept going on his cock. He probably would like to cum right now. She would give him that.

“Chichi…Fuck.” His seed shot forward onto her dress and hand. She grinned as she continued to stroke him. “Chichi…mmm” He groaned, as his cock twitched.

“Was that good, Goku?” She said with a smile.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard, his cock was already growing hard again, but he wanted a taste of her too.

As her hand fell off of him, he moved her legs apart. He pulled her skirt up, looking at her underwear. He rubbed one of his fingers against her panties, only for her to whimper. She was wet, very wet.

His mouth salivated as he slid her underwear over, moving his fingers against her sensitive folds. She cried out as his fingers moved inside of her, making her legs feel weak around his waist.

Goku smirked. “Is that all you want Chichi?” He groaned, staring down at his wife. Her back was arched against the cabinets as his thumb moved against her engorged clit.

“Goku, please.” She moaned and he smirked. He fell to his knees, removing his fingers from her. “Why did you, oh!” She moaned as his tongue flicked against her clit, before moving straight to her core. His tongue moved inside, tasting her. “Goku…yes…oh.” His tongue moved against her swiftly, lapping at her dripping core. His tongue twisted inside of her, making her gasp. He could never get enough of her taste. It had been far too long since he had done this. He craved her. “Goku…deeper.” She moaned. He chuckled against her, moving his tongue back up to her clit. His finger’s slipped back inside, making her buck against his hand.

Goku bit down on her clit, making her whimper as he soothed it with his tongue. His fingers kept going, sliding deeper inside. He longed to push his growing cock in there, but it wasn’t time yet. He wanted to taste her when she came.

Chichi moaned; her hands landed on his head as her hips bucked upward, wanting more of his tongue. “Goku…oh…deep…oh.”

The saiyan lapped at her clit, running his tongue against it as he moved his fingers faster.

“Goku. Yes, yes…Yes!” She came hard, clamping down on his fingers. The saiyan removed his fingers, running his tongue against her folds, tasting her juices. “Oh…” She moaned as he tasted her.

Goku looked up at his wife as he popped off of her womanhood. He smirked as he moved back up her body. “Feel better, Chichi?”

Chichi giggled putting her arms around her husband’s neck. “You haven’t lost your touch.” She moved to kiss him, only to find him looking around. “What is it?”

“Gohan’s coming.” Goku said, sensing his son. He thought that he told Gohan to go grab them some fish. “It looks like we’ve got to get going.”

She had no time to react as he used his Instant Transmission, landing them near one of his favorite fishing holes. Chichi stared at him as he carried her in his arms then leaned her up against a nearby tree. “What are we going to do now?” She asked.

Goku gave her a smirk. “We pick up where we left off.” He said, grabbing her legs and putting them around his waist. Chichi giggled against him as he kissed her lips frantically, sliding his tongue against hers so that he could taste her as he entered her.

Only he didn’t enter her yet. He only ground his hips against her womanhood, letting his cock rub against her. She was moaning into his mouth; he knew that she would be begging for it any second. He just wanted to rebuild that heat. The distraction needed to be forgotten.

Chichi moaned as his dick rubbed against her clit. Why didn’t he just enter her already? He clearly wanted her and she wanted him. “Goku…please.”

Goku chuckled as he kissed at her neck. “You want something, Chichi?” He asked.

“Goku…I…I need…” She moaned feeling it line up with her core. “Yes…”

The saiyan growled low in his throat as he pushed forward, feeling how tight she was around him. “Chichi.” He had forgotten how tight she was. He moved his hips slowly, listening to her whimper. He grunted, as he went back to kissing at her neck.

Her fingers were clinging to his Gi as he pushed forward, taking her harder. She couldn’t help but stare at his blond hair as they kept going. His body was caving to the pleasure as his grunts became moans. Chichi moved her hands up to slide them through that hair. She was growing more aroused by the second. Each thrust was driving her mad. It was like he was a different person. “Goku…Yes, yes. Deeper.”

The saiyan pressed himself deeper while moving harder. He worried about hurting her for a second, but she wasn’t complaining. She only asked for more. The saiyan groaned. “Chichi…you like that…damn.” He was close. Her tightness was going to be his undoing. Her body felt way too amazing in this state. Why hadn’t he used super saiyan for sex before?

“Oh…Yes, harder.” Chichi didn’t know why, but she wanted him to be rough with her. Each passing second that he thrust forward was fueling her desire. She couldn’t think of anything else. “Goku… Oh, Goku.”

The saiyan groaned, moving faster. He could hear the sound of something snapping and froze, thinking that he had just broken one of Chichi’s bones.

“Why did you stop?” Chichi asked.

Goku looked up, only to find the tree they were using was at an awkward angle. Slowly, he moved her down to the ground, she stared at him as he pulled out of her, making her turn away from him on her hands and knees. She looked like she was going to ask something as he lined himself back up with her core. She moaned as he pushed back in, holding onto her hips as he drove in deeper than before. “Fuck.” He groaned.

Below him, Chichi whimpered, feeling his tongue moving against the back of her shoulder. Before she knew it, he was pulling her up against him as he took her from behind. “Goku…don’t…oh don’t stop.” She was tired of interruptions.

The saiyan pressed himself in with an extra hard thrust, moving his hips faster against hers. She was trying to meet his trusts, but he knew that wasn’t going to work. “Just…mmm…relax…Chi.” He groaned.

Her arms moved up around his neck as he kissed at her shoulder. “Goku…yes…yes…Oh!” It happened so fast that she didn’t realize it was coming until she was over the edge. Her body tightened up, as he kept moving. “Goku…Goku!” His name was falling from her lips as she came, but with his cock still moving, it didn’t give her time to come down from it.

The saiyan groaned. He knew he was about cum. She was just too tight. “Chi…fuck.” He came hard, losing himself deep inside of her folds. He heard her moan, as he panted against her ear. “Wow.” He said, as her head turned around. He moved to kiss her, feeling her whimper against him.

Slowly, he pulled himself free of her. She winced a little, but that was to be expected. He was riding her really hard. He made to stand, even if his legs felt like gelatin.

Chichi almost fell over without his support, so he had to help her up. “Why don’t I get you home and in bed?” Goku chuckled.

“Only if that means sleep.” She said, completely exhausted.

“You can sleep all you want. I can cook up the fish for dinner.” He said with a smile. He picked her up bridal style, before instant transmitting them to their bedroom. He kissed her forehead as he sat her down on the bed. He stayed and helped her change clothes. He felt a little bad; she had some bruises on her hips where he was holding her.

“Goku?” He jumped, waiting for her to chastise him for going so hard.

“Yes, Chichi?” The saiyan answered.

“Do you really want to have another baby?” She asked.

His eyes went wide at the idea, then he smiled. “Of course I do. I could use another sparring partner.” He waited for her to argue, but she had already passed out.

Goku leaned down, kissing her forehead before he stood up and left the room. He needed to go train. If he didn’t Cell would take the idea of them having a second child away from them.

Gohan stared up at his father. “Where did you and mom go?” His son asked.

“We just went out for a little while.” Goku answered. “Why don’t we spar for a little bit?”

Gohan stared at his father. “But we are supposed to be resting remember. That’s why we’re staying in our super saiyan forms and not fighting.” Gohan looked at his father’s hair. “Hey, why aren’t you a super saiyan right now?”

Goku felt his hair, noting that it was back to its unkempt look. “I must have over done it.” He smiled to himself.

“Were you and Mom training?” Gohan asked.

“Yep.” Goku answered. Not wanting to say anymore.

“Wow, I thought Mom was against training.” Gohan said, walking off.

Goku grinned. “Matters on the training.”

The End.


	8. Vegeta/Bulma2

Bulma sighed. They finally had the house to themselves again and everything had calmed down. She still missed the future version of her son though. It was nice having a full house. She sighed again; Bulma knew that she was getting up there in years. If she didn’t have another child now, it wasn’t going to happen.

She heard the sound of something breaking and began to walk toward the gravity room. That was usually the source of the problem. Her husband had been a little distant since Trunks had left, but that was to be expected. The two of them had grown close. “Did you have to break it again?” Bulma said, walking into the gravity room. Her husband was leaning against the wall. He had taken off his armor and it was on the ground next to him. She looked him over. There was something on his mind.

“It’s not my fault that it’s too weak.” Vegeta chuckled. He didn’t have time for weakness. His training was more intense with Whis.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “So, you expect me to keep up with a god?” She snapped.

“Just fix it.” Vegeta growled as she got in his face.

Bulma glared at him. “Don’t take all of your anger out on me. Just because Trunks left doesn’t mean that you get to be an ass about it!”

Vegeta tensed up. “Why are you bringing up the boy?!”

“Because you sulked the last time he left!” Bulma snapped, just for her husband to grab her waist and twist her so that she was pinned against the wall of the gravity room. Her eyes stared up at him as her anger faded. Originally, she wanted something else. “Vegeta…” She looked away from him. “How do you feel about having another baby?”

His hand’s tightened on her. “Is that something that you want?” Unlike last time, he didn’t feel disgusted at the idea, rather his heart picked up. Was he excited?

Bulma looked away from him, but nodded. She was waiting for Vegeta to get angry with her. Sure, he loved both versions of Trunks, but the idea of her husband opening his heart up to another seemed impossible.

She felt his hand on her chin pulling her face so that she could look at him. Bulma wondered what was going on, when he kissed her. Her eyes remained open for a couple of seconds before she finally closed them. The hand on her chin had moved to her waist, pulling her in closer. Bulma didn’t know what to think, but her mind went blank as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Bulma moaned, only for Vegeta to devour it. She hardly noticed that her clothing was being ripped from her body. All she felt was a chill from where her skin was bare. His gloved fingers were tracing her frame like he always did, warming her skin slightly.

His lips only moved away from hers, so that he could move them down her neck slowly, almost torturing her as he nibbled at her skin. “Vegeta…”

He let out a growl, as he sucked on her collarbone before dipping his head down into her breasts. It was then that Bulma noticed that her clothing had been removed. She could see what looked like ribbons on the floor behind her husband. She would have argued with him, but her mind was overpowered by the pleasure he was giving her.

Vegeta looked up at her while kissing at the soft mounds. He could see that she was pleased with him. He chuckled to himself as he moved so that he could play with her nipples. Sliding his tongue against the sensitive peak, he bit down on it, smirking as he heard her moan. He swirled his tongue around it as his hands moved downward, playing with her womanhood. Her pants came off with the same ease as her shirt and bra, allowing him to pull her panties off. Her smell grew, as he moved his fingers against the slit slowly, making her whimper. “You like that?” He chuckled.

 “Vegeta…oh.” Bulma wanted him badly, but he kept moving slowly. “Please…” She hated begging, but usually it gave her results.

Vegeta looked up at his wife before sliding down to his knees. Before Bulma could say anything, he leaned forward, kissing at her womanhood. The tongue that once swirled around her nipple was now twisting around her clit. He sucked on it as his fingers slipped inside of her core, making her moan loudly as she tried to hold on to the wall, but failed. Her knees buckled, but she stayed in place as he held her up.

Bulma looked down at him, her face was dazed. She needed him inside. Vegeta pulled away, smirking up at her, while letting her slide down the wall. As soon as she was on the ground, he leaned forward, kissing her once more. His lips moved urgently against her own while her hands pulled on his jumpsuit, trying in get it off in vain.

Vegeta chuckled as his lips trailed off of her lips moving up to her ear. “Are you sure you want this?” He whispered in her ear.

“Vegeta, please.” She moaned. He had never teased her this way before. Usually she was the one teasing him.

He chuckled before standing up and removing his jumpsuit. When was the last time they had done things in here? It had to be before Trunks was born. He had lost count.

Bulma looked up at him as he stripped. If there was anything she could say about her husband, he was far from lazy and it showed. Back when they first slept together, she thought that his body was perfect. But if she was to look back on it now, she would probably think of him as soft. There were no soft parts to her husband and there probably never would be.

Her eyes found his throbbing length and smirked. “It looks like you were waiting for me.” She reached up to touch him and he blushed down at her. “Why else would you be this hard?”

Vegeta’s eyes looked off to the side as she stroked him. “Still vulgar, I see.”

Bulma giggled. She leaned up, preparing herself to suck on his cock, but he helped her to her feet instead. “Vegeta? What are you doing?” She asked, as he forced her to turn against the wall.

Vegeta leaned forward, kissing at the side of her neck, much to Bulma’s confusion. She could feel his member at her backside. It was sliding against her ass, but before she could say anything about it. He pulled her hips up, letting it rub against her core. Bulma let out a moan, wishing that he would just put it in, but it seemed that he wasn’t finished with her yet. “Don’t you want to savor this?” He whispered into her ear.

“Yes…mmm.” She felt his tongue dragging along her earlobe. “I want it.” She whimpered.

His cock rubbed against her core one last time before diving into her heat. He groaned, holding her hips in place as she engulfed him. It didn’t matter how much time went by, she still felt tight to him. Slowly, he drove his hips forward, pushing himself all the way in, before drawing back slowly. She was mewing as he kept up this pace.

“Vegeta, harder…” Bulma begged, but he kept the slower pace, letting it build up slowly. He wanted to take his time with her. “Please…oh.”

His hips moved slightly faster. He grunted into her ear as he pulled her closer against him, forcing himself deeper inside.

Each thrust was driving her crazy. His hands were moving up her body, grabbing her large breasts. “Yes, right there…” Bulma moaned as he panted into her ear. His thrusts were starting to pick up.

“Bulma…” He grunted before kissing her neck. His hands squeezed her breasts, groaning at how full the mounds felt.

“Yes, yes oh, Vegeta…harder.” She wanted to hold onto him, but could only lean against the wall as his thrusts became harder. She didn’t meet his movements as his hips were moving too fast for her to even try. All she could do was moan as his length pounded into her. “Right there…yes…oh”

Vegeta panted into her ear, his hips only slowing for a second as he felt the need to change things up. He pulled out of her quickly and twisted her around before she could object. The saiyan picked up her hips, wrapping her legs around him as he plunged back inside her once more. Her eyes looked up at him in shock, but she didn’t say anything. She only whimpered as he drove himself forward, pushing deeper inside.

“Vegeta, yes… yes… oh.” Bulma’s arm wrapped around his neck as she tried to pull him into a kiss, but his body was too strong for that. He was panting slightly as he thrust into her. “More…oh.” Her eyes closed for only a second as pleasure engulfed her. She was close, her walls were tightening up, but he kept going, she needed him to keep going.

The saiyan growled as he felt her tighten around him. She was close, he could feel it. He thrust in harder, pressing himself as deep as he could go.

“Vegeta…Yes, Yes… VEGETA!” It was like an explosion went off. Bulma could only hold onto her husband for dear life as she came hard. His seed filled her seconds later, while he panted into her neck. She could feel him smirk against her skin. Her eyes opened, looking at him as he pulled back from her slightly. “I didn’t think you would want us to match.” Bulma said weakly.

Vegeta grinned. He could see the blue aura around himself. “I didn’t think you could handle it.”

She giggled. “After all of this time, you really think that I can’t handle you?”

Vegeta sighed then grumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Bulma asked. It was really hard for her to stay awake.

“You realize that the next 9 months are going to be very boring for you.” Vegeta said, sensing around the house. No one was between their room and the gravity chamber.

“9 months?” Bulma said, snuggling into his chest.

Vegeta turned red. “With the new baby.” He muttered, but she was already out. He sighed, powering down in an instant. He knew that he needed to get her to a bed.

He snuck into the house, dodging Trunks and his mother-in-law as he went. Vegeta pondered the idea of them switching rooms. It would be nice if they were closer to the gravity room if this was going to happen again. Granted, it may not be for a while if she was pregnant.

He placed Bulma on the bed, making sure to put the blanket over her. He grinned as she snuggled into her pillow then frowned. “I’m already wrapped around your finger. Hopefully, it’s another boy. If it’s a girl, I bet she’ll be just like you.” He grumbled then froze as she mumbled in her sleep, making him grin. “She’d be a spoiled princess, much like you, My Queen.”

The End.

 


	9. Dr. Briefs/Panchy

Why did she agree to this? Sure, he seemed like a nice guy, but what did they really have in common? She had been set on this date by her father of all people, and she was starting to wonder what the man even saw in Briefs. Even as she sat across from him in the restaurant, she wasn’t sure.

Panchy watched him twitch. He didn’t look like he wanted to be out here as well. “Did you…maybe… want to get dessert?” He asked awkwardly.

She sighed. “Why not?” She said it just to be nice. Briefs had no knowledge of talking to women; she swore that the only thing that he cared about was his robots. How could a person function like that?

Briefs rubbed his face as he took a cigarette out of his pocket. He was considering growing a mustache, but he figured that women wouldn’t like it… it was still surprising that Panchy’s father wanted him to talk with his daughter. The man was an investor though and Briefs did need the money for his research.

He turned to the waiter and got a dessert menu for her. “Pick whatever…you want.” He wished he wasn’t this nervous, but he couldn’t help it. She was beautiful. Everything from her blonde hair and blue eyes to her outfit and figure was stunning. He really didn’t stand a chance and he knew it.

Panchy ordered herself a piece of cake, but still wasn’t too excited about it. She knew she could make a cake better than the one she was going to receive. Hell, she could make a dinner better than the one she just ate. She figured the least she could do was get him to talk. “So…what do you even work on at the lab?” She really didn’t care that much, but hopefully, he would start to talk.

Briefs’s eyes went wide. He didn’t expect her to be interested in his projects. He pondered where to even start. “Well, I work on a lot of inventions for your father and the rest of my backers.”

“What kind of inventions?” She asked. It looked like she was right. He was more comfortable already.

“At the moment, I’m working on something that could change life as we know it.” He knew that he probably shouldn’t be talking about this, but the idea of anyone knowing what he was going to be talking about was pretty slim.

“What do you mean?” She asked, not noticing when the waiter brought her dessert.

“Imagine if you could take anything in the world and stick it in your pocket.” He began.

“Anything?” Now she was curious.

“Well, yeah. You could even store a car in one.” He laughed to himself. “Think of the possibilities. You would never have to worry about storage again.”

“The shopping!” She could only imagine how many clothes she could get if she had one of those. Panchy would never have to leave the shops, just because her hands were full.

Briefs laughed. “That’s one way to look at it.” He noticed that she wasn’t eating her dessert. “Do you not like that cake?”

Panchy looked down at it. “It’s okay…I know I could make better.”

“What do you think is off about it?” Briefs had been here before and he had had the dessert in question. What could be wrong with it?

She took one bite of it then sighed. “It has fake vanilla in it for starters. The berries are also out of a jar.”

“So, you would make a cake with real vanilla then?” Briefs thought of cooking as a science…a science that he could never grasp.

“Naturally. The sugar ratio is off as well and there is a slight over usage of baking soda.” Panchy explained. “That’s the thing with baking, you get one ingredient off and the whole thing messes up.”

“It’s a lot like chemistry.” He said, getting her attention. “I was never good at it.”

She giggled then froze. Did they just have a normal conversation? And the weird part was that she liked it. “I…I could always show you.” Panchy wanted to shake her head. Where did that come from?

Briefs turned red. “If you want to…I don’t think there’s time for that tonight…but if you want to look at my invention, we could do that.”

“Sure.” What the hell was she doing? He was just some nerd. Just because they had one pleasant conversation, didn’t mean that she wanted to be around him…did it?

Quickly, he got the check and paid for it. She followed him out to his car. He knew it was just some beat up old thing, but it was the best he could do. She got in, only to look out the window. It was nice out tonight; she could at least admit that.

His lab was on the other side of town, so it would take them a while to get over there. “Do you have a name for this project?” Panchy asked. They might as well talk. It would make the time go faster.

“Not yet. But I’ll figure something out.” Briefs said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

The car went quiet again as she leaned back in her seat. Her eyes drifted over to him. His glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose and she could see that he was concentrating. She smiled at him. His company wasn’t that bad.

They pulled up to the lab. It was starting to get late, but she didn’t mind. Her father didn’t worry about her, but she was so distracted by her thoughts, when she went to open the car door, he was already standing there opening it for her. He was offering his hand to her. Panchy didn’t think as she took it then followed him into the lab.

She had been in here before. Her father had brought her here a couple of times. “So, you really work here?”

Briefs nodded then walked over to a large computer. He began to type, making a small safe come down. It opened and he took the small device out. “Now, this is just the prototype.” He passed the device to her. “It doesn’t fit a car yet, but it can work on some smaller items.”

Panchy looked over the device in her hand. It was so small, how could it fit that much inside? “It looks like a pill capsule.” She said with a smile.

Briefs pondered that for a second. “Capsules…that might work.” Her smile was making him feel funny, but he kept those feelings to himself.

Panchy’s eyes went wide. “You would really call them that?”

“Do you not like it?” Briefs asked.

Alarms were going off in her head, but she didn’t listen to them as she grabbed onto his lab coat, making them stand very close to each other. He was shorter than she was, so she had to look down at him. “I love it.” Panchy didn’t know why, but she felt strange as she stared down at him. She wasn’t sure what was going through her mind.

“Why don’t you try throwing it?” Briefs said, going red. They were standing far too close.

“But won’t that break it?” Panchy asked.

He shook his head. “No, that will activate it.”

She gave him a smile and tossed the capsule to the floor. There was a small cloud of smoke before she could see a pile of different tools on the floor. “It really does work.”

“Yeah, but I still have a couple of kinks to work on.” Briefs said, staring down at his project. When he looked back up, Briefs found Panchy staring at him. The two stayed like that until the two of them began to lean into each other. Their lips met for just a second before they pulled back.

Panchy couldn’t believe it. Did she really just do that? Briefs wasn’t her type. She kept thinking that over and over in her head, but being this close to him, and seeing him so happy with what he had created, was drawing her in. She has seen plenty of men with ambitions, but Briefs was topping the charts right now.

“I…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have…” Briefs began only for Panchy to pull him up into another kiss. With her lips moving against his, his mind began to go blank. He didn’t think that anyone would ever want to kiss him. For the first time in his life, Briefs stopped thinking, giving into her and handing her the reins.

She felt his hands moving on her hips, but didn’t flinch away. Something about this felt…right. She knew that it wouldn’t look good if they went any further, but she couldn’t help herself. Panchy opened her mouth, hoping he would get the hint. But, quickly, she discovered that he wouldn’t get it.

So, she had to do it for him, forcing his own mouth open while trying to get his tongue to move against hers as well. After a couple of seconds of prodding from her, Briefs finally got the idea. His tongue finally began to move against hers, making her moan. His hands began to move up her hips, towards her breasts.

Once his hands had reached her breasts, he groped them. She let out a cry that made him jump away. “Did I hurt you?” He asked, fearful that he had done something wrong.

She gave him a smile. “No…I liked it.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she felt very hot. Panchy wanted to try something else…something she had never done before. She just couldn’t believe that she wanted to try this on Briefs of all people.

Briefs watched as she walked closer to him then dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached forward, messing with his zipper. “What are you doing?” He asked with a panicked look on his face.

She smiled up at him. “You’ll see.” Panchy’s eyes went back to opening his pants. She had jerked off guys before, so the male anatomy didn’t bother her. She just wasn’t sure about where she was planning on putting it.

Panchy was about to giggle when her eyes went wide. She wasn’t expecting this at all. Who would have thought that Briefs would be packing down here? “Panchy, what are you doing?” Briefs sounded embarrassed. Panchy’s hand moved forward, she longed to touch it. She had to prove that it was real.

As soon as it was in her grasp, she let out a soft moan. Her hand began to stroke it, making his breath hitch. Her eyes looked up, finding him staring down at her while she did the deed.

Panchy felt dazed as she leaned in, keeping her eyes on his face. When did he get this attractive? Her lips dragged against the growing head as she slipped her tongue out. She watched as he gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to make a sound. She grinned up at him. She would take that challenge.

Briefs stood there, no longer in shock as she sucked his manhood into her mouth. He had never felt anything like this before. He couldn’t stop the groan that came from him as she pushed him towards the back of her throat. His eyes grew dazed as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed now as she concentrated on sucking his member.

Panchy moaned. She was trying her best to not get him with her teeth. Her mouth felt so full, so she didn’t have much room to shift around. But even with that issue, she found that she couldn’t stop.

She slid her tongue against the backside of his cock. Her eyes opened, looking up at him. His eyes were looking down at her with a dazed expression. Panchy wanted to giggle. At least she knew that she was doing this right.

“Panchy…” He let out a moan as she sucked harder. He knew that he was close.

She moved faster, bobbing her head as she stared up at him. Hearing her name like that was enough to light her on fire. He groaned above her once more as he shot out into her mouth. Panchy leaned over coughing. She wasn’t ready for that at all.

“I’m sorry!” Briefs moved, grabbing her a towel so she could wipe her face off. “I…” He was nervous as he passed it to her. Now she was going to be mad at him. He was sure of it.

She pulled herself up from the floor, noticing how sheepish he looked, then smiled. “It’s…it’s not a big deal.” She said looking away. Her cheeks were red and she felt embarrassed.

“I should probably take you home.” Briefs said quickly. He knew that he would be in hot water if her father ever found out about what had just transpired.

Panchy continued to look away. Did he not enjoy it? If he wanted to take her home, he had to think lowly of her. He heard her say her name and looked at him, when did he become so handsome? Earlier she had no interest, but now…she really didn’t want to leave him.

Briefs helped her out of the lab and into the car. They drove in silence once more. His eyes looked over at her and he felt ashamed. She looked so disappointed for some reason. “I…I’m sorry.” He said, he needed to make this right…even though he had no idea how that was possible.

Panchy looked over at him. “No…I shouldn’t have done that.” She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Her body wanted him to touch her, but she knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

“Why did you do that?” He pondered out loud. “Not that I’m complaining…It felt quite nice.”

“You…” Her eyes filled with hope. “You liked it?”

Briefs stopped the car, his eyes moved to look at hers. “Yes… I did…” He looked away. “But don’t worry, I won’t do that again.” He was talking fast. “I’ll talk to your father and you don’t have to come by anym…” He stopped talking as he felt her hand on the side of his face. She looked sad. “What’s wrong?”

Panchy leaned forward, kissing Briefs again. “Please don’t say anything to my dad.” She said. He tried to speak, but she stopped him. “I don’t think I could go without seeing you again.”

“What are you saying?” Briefs said in shock.

“I think I like you,” Panchy said, going red. There it was; she admitted it. Now she just had to wait for him to tell her that he didn’t like her.

Briefs was floored. “You…you like me? But I’m not the type for you.”

Panchy stared at him then smiled. “No…I think you are.” She leaned in and kissed him again. “Besides, I’m tired of wasting my time with boys.” She smiled. “Especially since I’ve found myself a man.”

This time, he kissed her. He was smiling at her. “I never thought that I would have a girlfriend.” She giggled as she snuggled in under his arm. He started the car again, driving her home.

Panchy giggled to herself. She knew that her father was going to be happy…but that didn’t matter. Right now, she felt like she was on top of the world.

The End.


	10. Tarble/Gure

Tarble paced. He had been living on Tech-Tech as long for as long as he could remember. He barely had any memory of his time on Planet Vegeta, which was fine, but it didn’t prepare him for this.

At the moment, his girlfriend was laying on his bed. She had brought up the idea of them going at it more than once. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

His foster family was probably going to be livid if they discovered that he had a girl in his room. They were a very religious family and he had grown up under their strict supervision. But here he was, being trusted, but also breaking the rules. Part of him couldn’t help it though. He was almost 18 and his instincts as a saiyan were starting to come forward…at least those pertaining to sex. He didn’t know how this would have worked on Planet Vegeta either. His foster parents had never explained any of this to him, but really, how could they? Their anatomy was different from what he had seen in the locker room at school.

But as he looked over at Gure, he felt curious. What would it be like to touch her like that?

The female Tech-Tech rolled over, staring at Tarble. She had been dead set on getting into the saiyan’s pants. She had overheard things from some of the guys in the locker rooms, that’s why she had asked Tarble out. Now she just needed to get in his pants.

Tarble watched as she stared at him. “Why don’t we try something?” He asked, noting how interested she was in that.

Gure giggled. “What did you want to try?” She watched as he walked towards the bed, but stayed in place.

“Well, we could makeout…” He knew she wouldn’t like that. They had done that a couple of times before and she usually made fun of him for how timid he was.

Gure rolled her eyes then stared at his crotch. A smile came to her face as she motioned for him to come forward. She had an idea. “I know something we can try,” she said as he walked up to the bed. She dug her hands into his pants, listening to him hiss. Gure’s eyes went wide. The rumors she heard were true, but it was even bigger than she thought it would be. She stroked it more than once, listening to him moan low in his throat. “How is it?” She asked, but already knew the answer.

Tarble groaned as he stared down at her. “Keep…Keep going.” His hands moved, pulling his pants down so that it was easier for her to touch. He could see her expression as she stared at it. “I…oh, I know it looks strange.” Most of the guys made fun of him for how is dick looked. Tech-Tech’s had something that looked like a corkscrew.

Now that she could see it, Gure leaned forward on the bed. She wanted to get a good look at it. Tarble was already so hard in her hand. “I think it looks wonderful.” She stroked it a couple more times, only to note that his tail was moving around. She felt it move between her legs and she whimpered. If she played her cards right, she could finally get him to fuck her.

The saiyan had no time to react as she leaned forward and began to lick his manhood. He gasped, his body felt strange…it felt like he was getting hotter. He felt dazed as his tail moved around her arm. Gure looked up at him as she continued to lick the head, swirling her tongue against it before moving downward. “Can…can you touch my tail?” Tarble asked. Normally, he wouldn’t want anyone to touch his tail, but right now, he couldn’t help it. There was something about this situation that made him want his tail stimulated.

Gure stared up at him, pondering the strange request. Tarble usually hated when anyone touched his tail. But if it helped him open up, that could lead to some really fun things. So, she leaned forward, putting his whole dick into her mouth, at the same time the Tech-Tech moved her free hand to his tail, stroking it like she did his cock.

Immediately, Tarble groaned. His eyes closed as he was overtaken by pleasure. He couldn’t decide which one he preferred, the hand on his tail or the mouth on his length. “Don’t, oh, stop…”

Gure stared up him, almost in awe. She didn’t think she would ever see him this aroused. This had to be the night that they would finally do it. Just thinking about it made her suck harder on his cock, which forced him to cum seconds later. She cursed. If he was finished now, she would never get what she wanted.

Tarble stared down at her as she swallowed him down. Her face had a strange look on it, but he didn’t notice. He could smell something on the air that he didn’t think he had smelled before. “Do…do you want to keep going?”

Gure looked up at the saiyan in shock. “But…but you’re done.” She was so confused; every guy that she knew was usually done for a day before they could go again. Sure, all she knew were fellow Tech-Techs. But it wasn’t like saiyans could be that much different.

Tarble felt hot as he moved his tail around. A strange pheromone filled the air, combining with her arousal. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Thousands of primal desires were waking up in him all at the same time. “You didn’t even get to start.”

As she looked up at him, she couldn’t help but notice how his eyes had changed. Something new was stirring in Tarble. “Are…are you okay?”

He chuckled then sat down on the bed. He leaned into her, kissing her. Gure sighed, preparing herself for one of Tarble’s horrible makeout sessions. He just didn’t know how to…What was this? His tongue had slipped into her mouth, moving around like a wild animal would. His lips were pushing into hers as she tried to keep up. The Tech-Tech whimpered. Where had Tarble learned to kiss like this? At some point, Tarble had moved on top of her, his eyes were lidded as he pulled off of her in a haze. “There’s something else I want to try.”

Gure stared up at him and nodded. If he wanted to finish her off, she didn’t see any harm in that. She removed her dress only for him to go between her legs. He was lapping at her womanhood like it was nothing. She cried out in both shock and pleasure. Who knew that Tarble had this in him? “Tarble…OH, Yes!” she moaned loudly as her fingers fisted in the sheets. She felt his tail come around her waist as he licked her one last time. “Why did you stop?” she asked. Did he not find her to be as good as she thought she was?

Tarble growled low in his throat as he moved up her body. He slid his manhood against her womanhood, and he could see her staring up at him in shock. “You wanted this…didn’t you?” He quickly flipped them so she was on his chest since he didn’t want to crush her.

The Tech-Tech stared down at him, while feeling his member against her. She thought that he was done, but apparently, his race could go more than once a day. She pulled herself up before settling down on his hard member. Tarble let out a growl as his tail held her in place. His hips moved up into that tight heat. “Oh, Yes…Tarble, oh.”

Tarble was grunting with each thrust. Why hadn’t he known about this sooner? His hips were moving on his own as he kept pushing himself upward. “Gure…damn.” He didn’t know how he could go without this once she left.

Gure whimpered as his speed picked up. Never in a million years did she think that Tarble would have been good at this. She expected great things with his size, but she had begun to doubt if he could use that equipment, oh how wrong she was. He was practically hitting her cervix with each thrust. “Tarble…I…Oh, Tarble.” Her body clamped up as she came, his cock moved in her a couple of times more before finishing.

The saiyan groaned loudly as he came then panted as he stared up at her. His mind was starting to clear as he realized what had happened. They had sex. He pulled her under him before pulling himself out. A strange sound began to come from his throat as he rubbed his head against her neck.

Gure was still trying to take it all in. She could still feel his tail around her waist and knew that they needed to get everything cleaned up before his foster parents got back…but she could hardly move. He was cuddling against her, which was strange, her kind didn’t do that either, but she was finding it to be rather nice.

Tarble watched as she cuddled next to him and smiled. “How about we try this out tomorrow, too?” he asked.

She stared up at him, then nodded. “How about we do this for the rest of our lives?”

He smiled down at her. “If you’ll be mine, I can do that.”

The two of them stayed like that until an hour later, when they were discovered by Tarble’s shouting foster family.

* * *

 

Tarble breathed a sigh of relief as Goku took care of the monsters that were after him and his wife. In all of these years, he never thought that he would run into other saiyans.

After the fight, everyone went to eat, but instead of being with his wife, he was placed with the rest of his kind at a table in the middle.

Gure was sitting next to her sister-in-law. She couldn’t help but ask the woman a question. “I’ve been wanting to know this for a while, but are all saiyans…well endowed?”

Bulma and Chichi laughed, while Videl turned red. “I haven’t met one that wasn’t,” Bulma said. “I think it’s just a species thing.”

“I swear that Goku could do battle with that thing,” Chichi sighed before turning to Bulma. “Don’t be giving him any ideas.”

Gure felt confused. By the sound of it, her husband had to be on the smaller side for his race. For which she was rather grateful. If it was as big as the others, it might do some serious damage to her.

The Tech-Tech looked over at her husband as he talked with his brother. Even if she had been looked down upon for it, she knew she had made the right choice. Besides, she had to be the only female Tech-Tech that got to have multiples throughout the day. What more could a girl ask for?

The End

 


	11. Tien/Launch

Tien closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure about this. Launch was a bit of a basket case…he wasn’t sure if he could handle her other personality. Right now, she was in her blue haired form, so he could calm down…but all it took was one sneeze and she would try to attack him.

“Muffin?” Launch offered as she tried to ease the tension. All she wanted was for him to like her, but every time she tried anything, he looked positively terrified.

Tien shook his head, then watched as she walked away in disappointment. It was strange; he didn’t like disappointing her like this. Hell, if it wasn’t for the other half of her personality, he would have been fine with dating her. He just didn’t know if he could handle the blonde.

Launch put down her tray of baked goodness. She figured that she might as well let go. Tien didn’t want her…maybe she should set her sights on someone else. She figured that she should wash the dishes. She knew that Roshi was going to be home sooner or later, and the last thing he would want to find was a mess.

The triclops stared at her as she seemed to go through the motions, sighing every time she did something. “Just spit it out.” He was tired of her walking around like this.

Launch didn’t look back at him though. “What is there to say?” She turned on the water and began to fill the sink. She put a fake smile on her face as she finished up the dishes.

Tien stood up. “You know why we can’t be together,” he said, but once the words were out, he knew he had worded that wrong.

Launch only tensed up. “Yeah…I know why.” Her eyes were starting to tear up. Rejection wasn’t something she expected to face. “So…who is she?” Again, she didn’t look back at him; she only stared at the empty sink. It was strange, really, that’s how her heart felt now, empty.

Tien just stared at her in shock. “There is no girl…” he began as she turned around in tears.

“Then there really is something wrong with me, then?” The blue-haired woman said timidly.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Tien said, knowing that he was just digging himself a bigger hole.

Launch shook her head. “There has to be.” Slowly, she pulled her top over her head. “I have this body that everyone likes to look at, but that’s never enough.” She slid her shorts down leaving herself in her underwear.

Tien couldn’t help it as his eyes wandered. Sure, she didn’t wear much to begin with, but he was still a man. “That’s not it, it’s…What are you doing?”

Launch pulled her bra off and tossed it into the corner of the room with the rest of her clothes. “I’m trying to look for the source of the problem.” She moved closer to him and Tien backed up until he hit a wall. His eyes were all over the large breasts in front of him. “Tien…” She noticed that he was staring. Did he finally see something he liked? Launch rubbed her body against his, only to realize that she wanted to feel his skin against hers. Her small hands moved upward, touching his chest before moving to open his green Gi.

Tien only watched her; he was trying to control the growing arousal in his pants, but was failing miserably. Before he knew it, the top of his Gi was off and she was rubbing her hands and breasts against his chest. “Launch…we-we can’t…” he began, only for her to slip her hands down to his sash to loosen it. “You really want to do this?” he asked, then watched as she nodded up at him. Finally, he caved, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. His fingers crawled up her skin as he touched her for the first time. She gasped as he leaned forward and began to kiss at her neck.

As Launch was taking this in, she began push her hand down the front of his pants. She heard him hiss as she took him in her hand then began to stroke him. She really couldn’t believe that he was this hard already. Was he lying to her? Did he really want her all this time? With that thought, she stroked him harder, earning her a low moan. Launch moved her head up as his lips moved up her neck and towards her mouth. She whimpered as their lips finally met, not expecting him to kiss her so fiercely. At some point, his tongue had pushed into her mouth, tasting her.

Tien groaned as he pulled back. He was completely hard at his point and her hand was so soft. “Launch…damn…”

She was about to smile, when, suddenly, she felt the urge to sneeze. She pushed her head to the side, not wanting to sneeze on him.

Tien stopped in place as her hair changed to blonde. He watched as she looked up at him with a grin. “Now Launch…” He was fearful for his dick that was firmly in her grasp.

The blonde was assessing the situation she was put into. Then she moved down. “I knew you couldn’t resist.” Her hands pulled down his pants and she came face to face with his swollen member. “And you said you didn’t like me. It doesn’t look that way.”

Tien still stared down at her in terror as she moved her teeth towards him. “What are you doING?!” the triclops began then moaned as her lips moved around the tip of his hardened length.

“I’m getting myself a taste,” the blonde chuckled as she moved forward, running her tongue down his member and licking up the precum that was coming from the tip. Her lips moved around his balls, earning her more than one moan from above. The blonde moved closer to the tip before engulfing the triclops with her mouth. Her eyes stared up at him, finding him completely engrossed in what she was doing. His lips were slightly parted as he panted, while his eyes were almost glossed over. It was like he was dazed. She bobbed her head, taking him to the back of her throat.

“Launch…fuck.” Tien couldn’t think. His body had been consumed by pleasure. His desires were growing by the second as he moved his hand down, grabbing one of her breasts.

The blonde chuckled as she pulled off of his cock, licking the tip more than once. “See? You wanted this.” She licked the tip once more before pulling off completely. “How about we find a better use for this?”

Tien only nodded as she stood and dragged him out of the kitchen and upstairs. But they didn’t make it up those stairs. Instead, he stopped her, pulling her against him. Her back was to him as he rubbed himself against her ass.

“Here?” The blonde smirked as she pulled down her underwear. “Push in when you’re ready.”

Tien watched as she braced herself against him, then shifted around so he could find the right spot. He groaned as he found it, then pushed in. It was tight as he entered her, but he couldn’t tell if she was doing this on purpose or not.

The blonde bit her lip as his cock pushed inside. She wasn’t expecting him to do it so suddenly. “Tien…fuck me,” she cooed as he pulled back, then pushed back in. His hips were starting to move forward as he thrust into her. Meanwhile, she moved forward, bracing herself against one of the higher stairs. “Babe…oh, yes.”

Tien groaned. He didn’t think it would be this good. “Launch…it’s so…mmm.’ He kept going, pushing in even deeper than before. His mind was thinking of all kinds of things he could be doing to her. Why was he wasting his time without doing anything? This was glorious.

“Harder…oh, triclops…go faster…” Launch moaned, meeting his thrusts. His back had come over hers, covering her as he kissed at her neck. “Don’t…oh don’t stop…Ah…ah, achoo!” she sneezed, going back to her timid form. “What…where am…Oh…oh yes…” she moaned.

Tien watched the change, then moved up. He pulled out, then dragged her upstairs. She looked confused, until he opened the door to her room. The timid girl whimpered as he pushed her onto the bed, then climbed on top of her.

“Tien…please…I need it…” she whimpered as he lined himself back up. “Oh…Tien.” The triclops had buried himself back inside of her. He groaned as he felt her tightness once more. “Tien…oh,” she whimpered softly as he thrust forward.

The triclops leaned into her neck. Leaving kisses along her collar bone as he continued to move deep inside of her. Tien didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. It was just so warm and wet inside of her heat. “Launch…I’m gonna cum…”

She whimpered. “Please…OH…OH, TIEN!” she cried out as his words sent her over the edge. Her body locked up, clamping down on his hardened length. Launch felt something warm fill her as she whimpered. Above her, he had stopped. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted as he came. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared up at him.

Tien opened his eyes, then looked down at her in shock. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy.” The timid girl leaned up into him, kissing him.

The triclops pulled out before moving onto his side. The timid girl cuddled into him as she fell asleep, leaving him to his thoughts. Tien sighed. He had been lying to himself. The reason he was trying to stay away had nothing to do with her personalities. He just didn’t want to get attached. Now what was he going to do? “If only Toriyama wasn’t about to forget about your existence. I bet we would have been great.”

The end.


	12. Saiyaman/Saiyagirl

“Come on, let’s get…” Gohan stopped as he stared down at his girlfriend. They were supposed to go out on the town and look for crime, but it didn’t look like that was on Videl’s mind at all. “Vide…” She stopped him by placing her finger against his lips.

“Help me, Saiyaman, I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Videl said, leaning against the bed.

Gohan cocked his head to the side. “You don’t appear to be in any danger, Vid… Saiyagirl.” The look she gave him told him that this is what she wanted. He was still very confused as to what was going on though.

Videl giggled, pulling at the front of his costume. “But I am in danger, Saiyanman, just look at me.” She dropped to her knees. “It appears you’re in trouble too.”

Catching on to what she was doing, Gohan smirked. “It seems that someone has placed some curse on me, what shall we do?”

“Maybe if I try massaging it, the curse will go away, Saiyaman!” Videl cried.

“Then make haste, Saiyagirl. Time is of the essence,” Gohan said as she began to pull down his pants. The moment she took hold of him, he hissed. His member was already growing hard as she began to rub it. “I think it’s working… oh… just a little more.”

Videl watched him with a smile. “Oh my, it seems that you’ve been given some kind of growing curse.” She sped up her hand, listening to him groan as she moved forward. “What is this?” she asked, sliding her finger through the precum that was dripping from the tip. “Some kind of juice, what kind of injustice has been done to you, Saiyaman?”

“Oh… help me, Saiyagirl… the curse just keeps growing,” Gohan said, playing along.

Videl leaned forward, sucking on her boyfriend’s length. She pushed the large member to the back of her throat, sliding her tongue against the hardened flesh in an effort to get him to cum. She bobbed her head, feeling his hands fall down on her head. She popped off for a second, sending her tongue up and down the shaft before she teased the head. He gasped more than once as she toyed with him. Her gloved hands cupped his sack, then she placed him back into her mouth, tightening herself around him at once.

“What… oh, what kind of… attack are you… damn… using?” Gohan groaned. His hips moved as pleasure surrounded him. “Saiyagirl… that’s… If you keep going, it will infect you.”

Videl pushed further, swallowing as the large member hit the back of her throat. She felt the cock twitch, followed by his seed gracing her tongue. Meanwhile, under her own costume, she was becoming wet. She pulled off of him, tasting him before moving back. Her breathing was sharp as she began to remove her pants. “It… oh, it’s affecting me, Saiyaman.”

“So, the curse has found you as well? I was worried about this. Fear not, Saiyagirl. I will cure you of this affliction.” Gohan moved down, opening her legs and staring at her womanhood. He moved forward, kissing at a very different set of lips before sending his tongue between her folds. He listened to her cry out in pleasure as he twisted his tongue against her clit, making waves of pleasure go up and down her spine. She moaned loudly, calling him her hero as he moved down towards her opening. His fingers found that spot, slipping inside of her swiftly. He curled his fingers, making sure to find her special place.

Videl whimpered, tossing her back against the bed. She cried out for him to keep going. “Please, Saiyaman, save me… oh, yes.”

Gohan couldn’t help but smirk as he continued his work. He pulled up for only second to speak. “Glad to be of service ma’am.” The hero went back to tasting his girlfriend, pushing his fingers deeper inside. “I think I found the source of the curse, my dear lady.”

“You… oh Saiyaman, please, save me…” She moaned as his fingers pulled out. “Why? You have to finish Saiyaman, if you don’t who knows what disaster it will cause.”

Gohan smirked down at her, then grabbed her hand. “We’re going to have to reach it and pull it out of you. But it will take our combined power to remove it.”

“So, we must get into fighting formation, Saiyaman?” she enquired.

“Good thinking, Saiyagirl! If we use that, we may save the day!” Saiyaman exclaimed. He pulled her around, doing a series of strange poses before pushing her against a nearby wall. Her back was to him as he dragged his large member against her core. She still dripped for him due to him leaving her cold earlier, but now he was promising something better than fingers.

“You’ll need to fish it out of me,” Videl explained as he pushed himself against her opening. She could feel his costume against her ass. “Please, Saiyaman, save me from this curse.”

Gohan grabbed himself, placing him at her opening before pushing into her heat. “That’s, Saiyagirl, keep yourself alert… an… oh, another attack could come at any moment.” His hips moved, thrusting into her tightness.

Videl whimpered, holding herself against the wall. “Saiyaman… oh, deeper, the curse, it’s deeper.” She cried out as he did just that.

“Hold… hold on, Saiyagirl, I’ll have to reposition myself… mmm,” Gohan groaned. His hips moved faster as he tried sharper movements. “I’m going to… use an… ah… evasive maneuver.”

“Oh… yes… do it… oh, Saiyaman.” She moaned loudly as the wall began to shake. “Harder… attack it harder!” Videl’s fingers were digging into wall. She was going to leave indents there, she was sure of it. Her helmet was slightly hitting the wall as he thrust in sharply. “That’s oh, that’s it… you’ve almost got it… oh, yes.”

Gohan dragged her back, making sure that only her gloved hands touched the wall. “I’ve got it cornered, Saiyagirl… oh, that’s tight…”

Videl whimpered. “Get it, oh, Saiyaman…oh, right there,” she moaned louder, feeling his fingers digging on her hips. “It’s right there… take it…oh take it out…”

“I…oh, I’ll get it…Saiyagirl…damn…” He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. She felt far too good. “I’m… I’ll have to spray him.”

“Yes… oh, shoot him down…Saiyaman!” Videl felt her body tighten as he kept moving. Her hands were starting to slide down the wall, but he held her up as she whimpered from her release.

Gohan groaned at the tight heat clamped around him and lost himself deep inside. He let out one final moan as he shot out. “Saiyagirl… fuck.”

Videl panted, then giggled. “That language doesn’t fit with your persona.” He pulled her up and against him, not pulling out of her just yet though.

“That is true, but what we did doesn’t really fit either,” Gohan said.

Videl laughed. “I don’t know about that. I thought that was rather fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Gohan was about to agree as the door to Videl’s room opened and in walked her father. After which he was quick to pull out and explain himself to a very angry Mr. Satan, followed by a phone call to his mother. Even as the great Saiyaman he couldn’t combat the nemesis that was his mother. But this is what he got for misusing his heroic costume. Even if Videl liked it, he wasn’t sure if he could stain the Saiyaman name once more.

The End.


	13. GokuChichi 3

Chichi sighed. Her house was empty now. Gohan had left a long time ago, but now Goten had just moved out. She was all alone in her house, not knowing where her husband was.

The housewife figured that she should try to cook dinner, then looked over at the clock and realized that it wasn’t even past 11 yet. Again, she sighed. This was so boring. She was used to getting after one of her boys but those days were gone. It had been a while since Goku had been home. He was busy training… again.

Chichi moved into her bedroom and fell on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Her mind flashed back to her youth and all of those happy years with her husband. They hadn’t been intimate in a long time. The housewife wanted to feel his touch, but rarely was he home. Those nights of passion seemed so far away. But it felt like he was bored of her. Why else would he be gone for so long?

* * *

Goku returned home late. That had been one crazy training session. It had been a while since he had been here. He just got to training and time flew by.

The moon was high as he walked into the house, finding it quiet. Chichi had to be in bed. He walked over to the fridge, only to find no dinner waiting for him. The saiyan felt confused, then went to look for his wife. This was very unusual behavior on her part.

As he reached their room, he found her laying there on the bed… crying. Goku watched for a second, trying to sense the mood. Was she mad at him? Slowly, he crept into their room, only for her to start sobbing into the sheets.

Earth’s hero figured that he should suck it up and sat down on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Chichi pulled herself up, staring at him. She didn’t believe that he was really here. “Goku, am I worthless?”

The saiyan was puzzled by her words. “What are you talking about?” This wasn’t the confident woman he married.

“I’m a wife and a mother with an empty house. My nest is empty and you’ve lost interest.” Chichi reached over grabbing his shirt. “Tell me, who is she!”

Goku was stunned. “She? You think I’m cheating on you? Chichi all I do is train, you know that.”

“But I’m old and you…” She sobbed into his chest. “You haven’t even aged.”

The saiyan wrapped his arms around his wife. “You’re not old Chichi. You still look the same to me.” Her eyes looked up at him. “I know I haven’t been home in a while, but I wanted to make you proud.” He pulled out an envelope of zeni from his pocket. “I was training Uub up for a tournament.”

“But where did you get the money?” She was shocked.

“It was part of the prize money. Uub wouldn’t let me refuse my cut for training him.” He pulled her close. “So, you see I haven’t been cheating. I would never do that.”

“But I’m still…” Chichi began, even as her confidence began to grow.

“Chichi, how many people can really put up with my shit? No other woman could take care of me like you do and still be sane.” Goku smiled down at her.

The housewife stared up at her husband. “Oh, Goku.” She leaned up kissing him. She longed for him to touch her. Her negative thoughts were pushed away as he pulled her in close. His lips growing rougher with each passing second. Chichi pulled off of him for a second. “Can we try something new?”

“Like what?” the saiyan asked with a grin. He was always up for Chichi’s ideas.

“You have a newer form I haven’t tried out yet.” The housewife had been intrigued by the tail he grew for that. The overall look of his super saiyan four form was nice on the eyes and completely different than the rest.

Goku smirked, closing his eyes as he powered up; changing forms for his wife. He had been wanting to try this out. “This one?” His tail began to flick behind him in excitement.

Chichi let out a soft moan, leaning forward and feeling that soft fur that covered most of his back. She could feel his tail moving around her waist. Her hands trailed up, running through those long locks of his. “I don’t think I need this outfit anymore.”

Goku growled, pulling up and ripping her clothing from her body. He really had no idea what she was talking about earlier. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her skin felt even softer to him as he moved back down, licking down her chest. Finding her breasts, he latched onto one of her nipples, sucking and licking the sensitive teat while bringing up his tail to wrap around the other. The saiyan heard his wife gasp, telling him to continue.

Chichi moaned, the feel of that fur against her bare skin was invigorating. The tip of said tail was rubbing her teat while the rest was squeezing. Her mind thought of so many things she could do with her new favorite appendage. So many possibilities had opened up to her. Chichi moved her hand, touching the tail at it worked, taking in the soft fur and a purr from her husband.

Goku almost stopped when she touched his tail. He didn’t think he could get any arousal from such a place, but dammit if he was proven wrong. Now he longed for her to stroke it like it was his growing member. Wild ideas were coming to him as he sucked harder on the nipple in his mouth. His tongue traced around it, tasting everything it could. He had been without her for far too long.

Chichi whimpered as he began to drag himself down her body, heading towards her womanhood. His tail moved between her breasts, sliding there as he began to taste the part she had given to him alone. Her back arched off the bed as he flicked his tongue against her sensitive clit, her core was already dripping from his paralyzing touch. “Goku…oh.” She moaned feeling that tail drag down her body, heading towards her clit. As her husband moved his lips to her dripping heat, his tail worked against the delicate pearl, rubbing it in just the right way. “Yes…” she whimpered feeling his tongue push into her, tasting everything she had to give him. Her eyes closed, giving into her needs. She came, moaning his name loudly as the explosion rocked her.

The saiyan grinned. “You’re always so sensitive.” He gave her one more lick, taking in the most addictive taste of all. Even after all these years, he would come back for more of her.

He moved up off of the bed, standing in front of her. Chichi moved up, regaining herself from her orgasm. The housewife could tell what he wanted. Where he was standing gave it away. “It seems it’s my turn to return the favor.” But as she began to grab his sash, the housewife’s eyes fell on his tail. She got an idea, grabbing it instead. A low groan came from her husband as she began to stroke it instead. “How’s that?” she asked, watching his face.

“In…incredible…” Goku stared down, watching her caress his tail in the best way possible. “You…Chichi… you think you can…mmm.” He closed his eyes as she answered his wish without him finishing his sentence. The housewife had taken the end of his tail and placed it in her mouth. Her tongue moved around it, sucking on the end. Goku’s hips snapped forward. He thought he knew what pleasure was before, but now he knew better. “Chichi… that’s it, Kami.”

While she continued to suck on him, she pulled at his sash, removing his pants. His cock was at full attention, precum was already oozing from the tip as she took hold of him, the strangled moan he let out sent fire through her, sending that heat straight to her core. She pushed his tail further into her mouth, humming around it. Her husband’s hips rocked as she stroked him. She wished that he had this tail from the beginning.

Goku groaned, he wanted to cum so bad, but other ideas were dominating his thoughts. “Chi… can we… can we do that thing we talked about?”

Chichi stopped, staring up at him. Before that idea involved toys and she didn’t wish to deal with buying anything. Now they had an option. “Where do you want to put your tail?” She asked, knowing it would feel good in either hole. They had already tried anal, but filling both of her places at once was exciting.

Goku grinned. “Where do you want it?” He watched her fall against the sheets, opening her legs wide. The saiyan spit into his hands, then moved his fingers down to stretch open her ass. His tail had gone to her core, dipping inside of her in one go. “Damn.” He had to stop for a second, just to relax.

Chichi whimpered. It was such a strange texture. She moaned, wanting him to keep going. “Goku…don’t stop,” she pleaded.

The saiyan filled her with three fingers, he was now moving his tail the way he wanted. Her core had never felt his good before. Having this much pressure on his tail was maddening. Her ass looked ready and he spit into his hand again, rubbing his cock before he entered. A low groan fell from his lips, he could feel his tail moving inside of her core. He thrust his hips, feeling not only her tightness, but the other movement against him. Screw toys. This was the only way to go.

The housewife was overwhelmed as he pushed in all the way. She had never felt this full before. Both the cock in her ass and the tail in her heat were rubbing against each other, leaving a certain place inside of her between them. “Goku… oh, more… Yes… right there…”

“Chi, damn…” Her arms had wrapped around him, dragging them down the red fur of his back. “Fuck…” His hips moved faster, pushing harder into her ass.

“Goku… oh… can we… do…Oh!” she moaned, then whimpered as pleasure swept through her.

The saiyan stopped, wondering what she had in mind. “You want something, Chi?” he panted. What could be better than this?

“Can you… put them both in me?” She asked.

“But they’re already in…” He froze as he realized what she was really asking. A smirk came to his face as he pulled his cock out of her ass. He rubbed it against the sheets, then repositioned himself. “Ready?” Goku asked as he pushed his member deep into her core. She was stretched to the limit with both his tail and cock in there at the same time. For the third time that night, he was proven wrong. This was the best way. “Chi…”

“Goku…oh, OH!” She moaned as his hips moved, his tail was sliding in and out at a different rhythm, leaving her with no time to recover from each one of his thrusts. “Deep…oh, yes…yes…Goku.”

“Chi…fuck, Chi…” Goku moaned as he felt his back bleed. She was so tight and the fur of his tail against his cock was heavenly.

“Go…oh…oh, GOKU!” She came in a blinding flash, clamping down on both of the lengths inside of her. She moaned loudly, thrashing against the bed in ecstasy.

The saiyan growled as he lost himself, cumming hard inside of her heat. He could feel his seed against his tail, but at the same time was lost as he milked himself dry. “Chi… my Chi…” He rumbled as he kept filling her. “I… I love you.” Feeling out of it, his body transformed back, leaving a brown tail coming from his backside. He grinned as he collapsed on her, kissing her deeply until they fell asleep.

Some may have thought they were incompatible, but nothing could be further from the truth. Goku was hers and he always would be.

The End.


End file.
